Really?
by Lyandraff
Summary: Mungkin seharusnya Sakura tak membuktikannya secara langsung. Ia hanya perlu menanyakan kebenaran akan hal itu pada Sasuke. Ah, Sakura menyesal sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura./don't like don't read :-)
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

This story is mine.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dll

My first fict

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rate : M

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang terbungkus heels setinggi 5cm itu melangkah mantap memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar terkenal di Jepang. Ia terus melangkah, sampai tulisan Uchiha besar yang berada di luar gedung tersebut tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Sedikit ia tahan dan pelankan langkah kakinya ketika sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan lantai. Ia hanya tak ingin menimbulkan kebisingan di tengah kedatangannya.

Ada perasaan lega ketika netranya menangkap pemandangan yang memperlihatkan sekumpulan orang yang tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Baguslah, dengan begini tak akan ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Maka dengan lebih santai dan leluasa ia pun terus melangkah. Sampai ia mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya berteriak memanggil-manggil yang ia yakini panggilan itu tertuju kepadanya. Diabaikannya teriakan itu dan terus melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang terdengar nyaring. Wajah cantiknya tetap terlihat tenang meski sebenarnya ia merasa kesal, karena ia yakin tengah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Seseorang menarik lengannya cukup kuat. Membuat tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik dengan cepat. Surai merah muda panjang yang digerainya itu berkibas dengan indah ketika ia berputar. Membuatnya tampak mempesona di mata orang-orang yang ada di sana. Termasuk lelaki di hadapannya ini, yang saat ini tengah memegang lengannya erat. Lelaki bersurai jingga itu menatap wajah cantiknya tanpa berkedip. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana lembutnya surai itu menyapu wajahnya dan sempat membuatnya menahan napas seketika. Mengingat itu entah mengapa membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Suara halus wanita itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia kemudian melirik lengannya yang sedari tadi membungkus erat lengan wanita itu. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah ia melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu berdehem sejenak untuk meredakan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Maaf." ucapnya kemudian.

Sementara si wanita mulai merasa jengah dengan situasi ini. Emeraldnya menangkap orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, kagum, dan tak sedikit pula tatapan tak suka dilayangkan padanya. Ia meringis ketika menemukan adanya tatapan menggoda di antara orang-orang itu. Ia rasa itu dikarenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya terlalu seksi. Ya, terlalu seksi untuk dikenakan ketika tengah berada di tempat umum yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian formal untuk bekerja. Ugh, jika bukan karena sedang menjalankan sebuah rencana, ia tak akan mau berpakaian seperti ini di tempat umum. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan yang butuh belaian lelaki. Tidak, dia bukanlah wanita seperti itu. Dia adalah wanita dengan harga diri tinggi yang penuh percaya diri dan arogan. Ia tak suka direndahkan.

Sakura sedikit melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia rasa penampilannya saat ini tak terlalu seksi karena ia mengenakan jaket untuk menutupi dress ketatnya. Meski begitu, lekukan tubuhnya tetap terlihat. Dan paha putih mulusnya pun terekspos dengan indah. Sakura berpikir mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat menggoda. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Maaf Nona. Anda tidak boleh masuk begitu saja. Anda harus izin terlebih dahulu."

Kini emeraldnya beralih menatap lelaki di hadapannya. "Izin? Baiklah, aku izin padamu saja kalau begitu. Aku, Sakura Haruno ingin menemui tunanganku, Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi bisakah aku menemuinya sekarang?" ucap wanita bernama Sakura itu dengan tak sabaran. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Sementara itu, ucapan Sakura sukses membuat lelaki bernama Yahiko itu melebarkan matanya terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Jadi, sejak kapan Sasuke-samanya bertunangan? Mengapa ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Di samping sebagai sekretaris pribadi lelaki berambut emo itu, bukankah ia sudah dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Sasuke? Tapi mengapa Sasuke menyembunyikan hal penting ini padanya? Sungguh, ia akan meminta penjelasan Sasuke nanti.

Sementara Sakura menatap datar lelaki yang tengah menampilkan raut terkejut itu. Ia terkesiap ketika lelaki ini memandangnya dari atas ke bawah lalu berhenti tepat ke arah dadanya dan memandangnya lama. Menyadari itu, ia pun segera merapatkan jaketnya yang ternyata sedikit terbuka di bagian atas yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, menghalangi pandangan lelaki itu sekaligus memperingatinya supaya tidak macam-macam.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata maaf dari lelaki itu. Rupanya lelaki ini cukup sopan, terbukti dari beberapa kali lelaki ini meminta maaf setelah berbuat lancang padanya. Sakura kemudian menurunkan sebelah tangannya ketika lelaki itu tak lagi memandang dadanya.

"Tapi nona, saat ini Sasuke-sama sedang sibuk. Dia tak bisa diganggu."

"Aku ini tunangannya." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia takut salah bicara. "Kehadiranku tak akan membuatnya terganggu. Justru dia akan merasa sangat senang nanti." lanjutnya dengan volume yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ada sedikit rasa gelisah dalam dirinya namun bisa ia tutupi dengan wajah tenang dan percaya dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini mengangguk. Namun Sakura rasa sepertinya anggukan itu menyimpan keraguan. Keraguan akan perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tunangan Sasuke, mungkin. Entahlah, Sakura hanya berharap semoga lelaki ini tak curiga padanya.

"Baiklah, akan saya antar ke ruangannya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu dimana ruangannya." sambung Sakura cepat. Ia segera berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah melihat anggukan lelaki itu sekali lagi.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke secara perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Wanita cantik itu menyeringai memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti. Namun dibalik seringainya itu tersimpan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Ia berharap apa yang menjadi dugaanya itu salah.

"Siapa?"

Suara baritone milik Sasuke membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

"Kau tak mengenalku, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Kini ekspresinya berubah dibuat terkejut.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terus menatap datar dirinya.

Sementara Sakura tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sasuke. Ia lalu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya sehingga sekarang tubuhnya hanya dibalut dress ketat pendek yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seksinya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura berjalan ke belakang kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Jari lentiknya sengaja menyentuh bahu tegap pria itu dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan sensual. Ketika sampai di belakang Sasuke, ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu dan mensejajarkan kepalanya di samping kepala Sasuke, kemudian berbisik. "Aku Sakura Haruno, tunanganmu." dan setelahnya Sakura meniup pelan telinga Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang akibat perbuatannya. Biarlah ia terlihat seperti wanita penggoda. Toh, hanya pada tunangannya, Sakura melakukannya. Ia rasa tak apa-apa. Lagipula semua ini ia lakukan untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengusik pikirannya.

Sakura baru akan menggoda lelaki itu lagi namun sebelum itu terjadi ia dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Sasuke yang menghempaskan lengannya kasar. Ia langsung berdiri tegak ketika Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." titah Sasuke tegas.

Sakura hanya diam. Emeraldnya menatap dalam onyx pria di hadapannya. Mencari sesuatu di balik tatapan tajam itu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah ketika hanya menemukan kilatan amarah pada onyx itu. Ia merasa khawatir sekarang.

Sakura terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan jas kerjanya sambil terus menatap tajam dirinya. Ada perasaan lega sebenarnya dalam diri Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tergoda olehnya. Ia tak menyangka rencananya akan berhasil secepat itu sehingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah menggoda lelaki itu lebih jauh lagi. Namun disaat yang bersamaan dirinya juga merasa takut. Takut jika resiko terbesarnya benar-benar terjadi. Tapi bukankah Sakura sendiri yang memulai. Sakura akui itu memang benar. Tapi ayolah, itu hanyalah bagian dari sebuah ide gila yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Sakura tak benar-benar sudi melakukannya. Meski Sasuke adalah tunangannya sekalipun. Ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke jika mereka berdua benar-benar sudah saling mencintai.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia harus bagaimana? Sasuke sedang melonggarkan dasinya dan Sakura yakin sebentar lagi pria itu akan menerkamnya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Tapi Sakura berpikir ia seharusnya tidak setakut itu, ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari rencananya. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka Sasuke yang sedang bernafsu bisa seseram ini. Baiklah, ia hanya harus tenang dan tinggal melawan Sasuke saja jika pria itu berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya. Ya, ia harus tenang.

"Sa-

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

Ya ampun, apa ini? Kenapa pendek banget ya wkwkwk. Tenang ya ini masih awal. Saya akan tulis secara perlahan-lahan. Dan konflik akan muncul nanti.

Ok, because I'm still newbie here, saya sangat berharap review yg membangun dari kalian semua. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima kok. Thank you

.

So, gimana? Keep or delete?

 **Olive**


	2. Chapter 2

Sedari tadi wajah wanita paruh baya itu menampakkan raut wajah berseri-seri. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan segera tahu bahwa wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu tengah berbahagia. Ya, biarkan saja ia tersenyum sepuasnya di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Dan tolong jangan hancurkan hatinya di hari-hari yang tengah diliputi kebahagiaan ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lebih lebar lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika penampilannya terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian yang sangat kotor dan sobek dimana-mana, orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira bahwa ia adalah orang gila. Lalu semisalkan ia tengah berada di jalanan atau di taman bermain anak-anak, dan seolah ia adalah mainan baru, anak-anak yang berada di taman itu akan langsung mengerubunginya dan berteriak meledeknya gila dan ia yang mendengar itu pun akan—apa? Sejak kapan ia suka berpikiran konyol? Ia terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hampir-hampir tak percaya bahwa pikiran konyol itu berasal dari dalam otaknya. Tidak Uchiha sekali kan, heh.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang dengan mata hijau besar yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa akan pikiran konyolnya. Mengingat itu membuatnya terkekeh dengan keras. Wanita itu kemudian melihat sekelilingnya dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya. Astaga, ia rasa orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai meragukan kewarasannya.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki lift. Hari ini hari Minggu dan masih terlalu pagi sepertinya untuk bepergian keluar. Bahkan mungkin kebanyakan orang masih bergelut dalam mimpi, memilih tidur daripada harus beraktifitas di hari libur. Tapi tidak dengannya. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi putra bungsunya yang hampir satu bulan tak bertemu. Selain untuk melihat kondisi pria itu, ia juga akan memberitahukan sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa tidur semalam saking senangnya. Menghirup nafas panjang, ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

Pintu lift terbuka. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Semuanya tampak biasa dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan juga tak berkurang sedikitpun. Sampai ia membuka pintu kamar berwarna biru itu dan melihat dua orang pria tertidur sambil berpelukan. Bagaikan disambar petir di pagi hari, seketika itu juga senyumnya luntur, tergantikan oleh wajah terkejutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pikiran negatif bermunculan di dalam otaknya, ia pun tak tahu mengapa. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menghapus pikiran itu, maka ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Selangkah, ia berharap semoga apa yang terlintas dipikirannya itu salah. Dua langkah, ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada kedua pria yang masih terlelap di ranjang itu. Tiga langkah. Hanya sampai tiga langkah, karena di saat itu juga matanya langsung melebar. Ia shock. Benar-benar shock. Sampai-sampai ia merasa seperti akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Lalu pikiran itu muncul lagi, tapi kali ini ia tak berusaha untuk menepisnya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan setetes air mata lolos begitu saja. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berbalik. Dengan badan yang terasa lemas, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Hidupnya tak akan terasa sempurna lagi sekarang.

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine.

AU, OOC, typos, etc

SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi paginya. Ia tersenyum ke arah suaminya yang saat ini tengah menatap dirinya. Akan tetapi bukan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya yang ia tampilkan, saat ini senyuman di wajahnya terkesan dipaksakan dan mungkin terlihat aneh. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di depan suaminya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja ditengah suasana hatinya yang tidak baik.

Kenyataan mengerikan yang baru saja ia ketahui benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Namun Mikoto sadar, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Fugaku. Ia tak ingin membuat Fugaku khawatir. Setelah tersenyum singkat pada Fugaku, Mikoto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang tengah menatapnya heran.

.

Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Ia sedikit mengantuk akibat kurang tidur semalam, namun Mikoto tak yakin bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti.

Pikiran Mikoto berkelana pada kejadian di apartemen putra bungsunya dimana sesuatu yang baru saja Mikoto ketahui tentang Sasuke membuatnya sangat terpukul. Ia tidak menduga sama sekali putranya yang terkenal sangat penurut padanya kini adalah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai penyimpangan seksual. Mikoto tak bisa membayangkan jika Fugaku sampai mengetahui kesalahan besar Sasuke. Suaminya itu pasti akan marah besar. Dan dengan kepribadian Fugaku yang keras dan tegas, Mikoto yakin pria itu tak akan segan-segan menghukum Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika suaminya tahu, yang jelas Mikoto tak akan sanggup melihat Sasuke tersakiti.

Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Ia akan merahasiakannya. Terutama dari suaminya dan juga wanita berambut merah muda yang akan menjadi menantunya itu. Ia berharap sebelum semua orang tahu aib Sasuke, Sasuke akan segera sadar dan merubah diri ke jalan yang benar.

 _Ceklek_

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Fugaku yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, ia pun tersenyum.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung bagi Mikoto. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan suasana yang tak nyaman ini. Namun Mikoto mendapati suaranya tercekat saat suaminya berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya intens, penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau habis menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Fugaku menuntut yang juga terselip kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

Mikoto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Ia berpikir sepertinya sulit untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari Fugaku. Pria itu sudah sangat mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

Mikoto berdiri lalu memeluk Fugaku. Sekarang hatinya mulai goyah akan keputusannya menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai Sasuke setelah melihat kekhawatiran Fugaku yang berlebih kepada dirinya. Ia memang sudah sepatutnya bersikap terbuka pada suaminya ini dan berunding untuk mencarikan solusi bersama. Namun Mikoto takut jika tindakan Fugaku setelah mengetahui hal ini, tidak akan sesuai harapannya. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti. Fugaku itu orang yang keras kepala, dengan cara apapun Mikoto tidak yakin bisa mencegah Fugaku agar jangan sampai melakukan tindakan gegabah. Namun hatinya menambahkan jika menyembunyikan sesuatu begini tidaklah benar. Segala permasalahan akan terasa ringan jika masing-masing dapat saling terbuka. Jika hanya berdiam diri dan saling menyimpan sendiri hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti yang saat ini tengah Mikoto rasakan. Mikoto menghela nafasnya . Ia akan pikirkan itu lagi nanti, setidaknya sampai perasaannya benar-benar membaik.

"Ya, aku habis menangis. Menangis karena saking bahagianya." ucap Mikoto tersenyum dipelukan Fugaku, setengah berbohong setengah tidak.

"Bahagiamu terlalu berlebihan." ucap Fugaku yang membuat Mikoto melepas pelukannya. Ia terkekeh.

Fugaku membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Pria itu terlihat lelah dengan sesekali menguap karena mengantuk tapi dia seperti enggan untuk sekedar menutup mata. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau sudah memberitahukannya?" tanya Fugaku.

Sementara Mikoto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fugaku. Ia terlihat bingung menjawabnya. Menghela nafas pelan, Mikoto pun mendudukkan kembali dirinya di ranjang agar lebih rileks.

"Aku belum memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. Anak itu masih tertidur saat aku datang." ucap Mikoto mencoba terlihat tenang di tengah kegundahan hatinya.

Mikoto menatap heran Fugaku yang terkekeh. Ia rasa tak ada yang lucu disini.

"Ya, jelas saja jika Sasuke masih tidur. Kau datang kesana terlalu pagi. Lagipula ini hari Minggu. Sasuke butuh istirahat yang banyak." ucap Fugaku, memandangnya geli.

Mikoto mencoba untuk tertawa. "Ya. Kau benar." jeda sejenak. "Aku terlalu bersemangat sepertinya." lanjutnya disertai kekehan.

Fugaku terkekeh lagi. "Ya. Reaksimu selalu saja berlebihan jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang membuatmu senang." Mikoto tertawa, kali ini tanpa dipaksakan.

"Tapi aku merasa hari ini ada yang aneh denganmu." kata Fugaku yang sontak membuat Mikoto menghentikan tawanya. Ia memandang bingung Fugaku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tatapan pria itu dalam, seperti berusaha untuk menyelami dirinya. Mikoto merasa sedikit cemas sekarang. Fugaku tidak boleh mengetahui kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

Melihat Mikoto yang hanya terdiam menatapnya, Fugaku kembali bersuara. "Melihat kau yang terlalu bersemangat untuk memberitahukan kedatangan Sakura pada Sasuke, membuatku berpikir. Kau tidak mungkin membatalkan untuk memberitahu hal itu kepada Sasuke hanya karena Sasuke masih tidur..." Fugaku menjeda. "... Kenapa tak membangunkannya saja."

Mikoto tetap terdiam dengan tubuh tegang. Pandangan matanya tak lagi menatap Fugaku sekarang. Pria itu terlihat mencurigainya. Dan ia mencoba mencari jawaban untuk mengelak perkataan Fugaku. Ia harus tetap tenang.

"Aku sempat berniat membangunkannya tapi Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah saat itu. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya aku tentu tidak tega membangunkannya."

Fugaku memandang Mikoto penuh arti. Tatapan pria itu melembut sekarang. Tak lagi terlihat curiga. Mikoto memandang Fugaku yang terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke bekerja terlalu keras sepertinya. Dia memang selalu penuh ambisi seperti kakaknya. Tapi dengan pencapaiannya sekarang, aku sudah sangat bangga padanya. Aku merasa, sebagai seorang ayah, aku telah berhasil mendidiknya." Fugaku tersenyum tipis menatap Mikoto.

Sementara Mikoto merasa hatinya teriris mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Dirinya kembali merasakan sesak saat melihat senyum tulus pria itu. Dan yang membuatnya sedih adalah saat Fugaku mengira bahwa dia telah berhasil mendidik putra bungsunya itu. Tapi apa bisa dikatakan begitu? Setelah Fugaku mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Sasuke, apakah Fugaku akan tetap berpikir jika dia memang telah berhasil mendidik Sasuke? Apa Fugaku akan tetap merasa bangga pada Sasuke? Mikoto tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke terlihat selalu berusaha menandingi Itachi. Terkadang aku merasa khawatir jika dia membenci kakaknya. Tapi Itachi berkata padaku jika Sasuke tak pernah membencinya, Sasuke hanya menjadikannya panutan agar bisa seperti dirinya." Mikoto tetap terdiam mendengarkan Fugaku. Pria yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu penuh dengan perasaan saat ini.

"Sasuke sama seperti Itachi, mereka berdua penurut, selalu patuh pada perintahku. Bedanya Sasuke hampir tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya di depanku. Dan itu membuatku tak pernah tahu apa yang anak itu rasakan." Fugaku menghela nafas berat. "Mikoto. Apa Sasuke membenciku?"

Mikoto menggeleng. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sungguh melihat Fugaku yang penuh perasaan seperti ini membuatnya terharu sekaligus sedih. Pria itu terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Percayalah, Sasuke tidak mungkin membencimu, sayang. Dia hanya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sama sepertimu."

Mendengar ucapan Mikoto membuat Fugaku terkekeh. "Ya. Terkadang wajah datarnya itu mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri."

"Ya." Mikoto menyahut cepat. "Dan sialnya hidupku selalu dikelilingi oleh lelaki-lelaki tampan berwajah datar." dan setelahnya mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Jadi, jam berapa Sakura tiba di bandara? Kita harus menjemputnya kan?" tanya Fugaku.

Mikoto membaringkan dirinya di samping Fugaku. Mendengar nama Sakura entah mengapa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. "Entahlah. Sakura bilang akan menelponku nanti ketika dia sudah sampai di bandara Konoha. Dan aku rasa kita tidak perlu mengajak Sasuke."

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah dari awal kau yang ngotot ingin mengajak Sasuke?"

Mikoto terlihat gugup. "Tidak. Aku berubah pikiran. Setelah melihat wajah lelahnya itu aku jadi merasa iba. Sasuke perlu beristirahat seharian ini. Anak itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah di hari pertunangannya yang tinggal lima hari lagi."

"Tapi Sakura akan merasa sedih nanti melihat calon tunangannya tidak hadir menyambut kedatangannya."

"Aku akan membuatnya mengerti." ucap Mikoto berusaha untuk meyakinkan Fugaku. Sungguh, Mikoto hanya tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu. Hatinya akan merasa sakit nanti jika melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Terserah saja."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasa guling yang ia peluk tidak terasa seperti guling pada umumnya. Ia kemudian meraba-raba guling tersebut dan menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa seperti rambut. Jadi guling ini punya rambut, hmm seperti manusia saja, batinnya. Dalam tidurnya, ia mengernyit. Manusia? Jadi yang ia peluk ini bukan guling tapi manusia. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

APA?! Manusia!? Sontak Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Kantuknya hilang seketika karena keterkejutannya. Refleks dirinya mendorong manusia yang ternyata seorang pria itu hingga terjatuh di lantai. Sasuke melotot horor mengetahui dirinya dan pria itu sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku?!" tanyanya marah pada pria yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan memegang kepalanya itu.

"Mana ku tahu!" ucap pria itu tak kalah marahnya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat pria itu yang tampak kesusahan untuk berdiri. Sedikit merasa kasihan, Sasuke lalu membantunya berdiri dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Sial Sasuke! Kepalaku sakit sekali." keluh pria berambut jingga itu. Sasuke mengernyit mencium bau alkohol dari mulut pria itu.

"Perutku mual. Hoek." ucap pria itu yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Setengah berbaring di ranjang, Sasuke terlihat berpikir mengapa dirinya bisa berakhir satu ranjang bersama Yahiko (pria itu) dalam keadaan yang sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

Oke. Semalam Sasuke menghadiri perayaan hari jadi perusahaan milik teman ayahnya bersama sekretarisnya, Yahiko. Dia dan Yahiko lalu meminum minuman yang disuguhkan pelayan disana yang sialnya mengandung alkohol. Sasuke yang baru mengetahui jika minuman itu mengandung alkohol, langsung menuju toilet untuk memuntahkannya. Sesungguhnya ia lemah terhadap alkohol. Minum sedikit pun sudah akan membuatnya mabuk. Dan dia tak ingin kehilangan kesadarannya di tempat itu.

Sasuke sempat merutuki seseorang yang menyuguhkan alkohol di acara formal itu sebelum dirinya melihat Yahiko yang tengah minum sendirian di sofa pojok ruangan. Pria itu sudah minum cukup banyak, dan Sasuke yakin pria itu sudah sangat mabuk sekarang. Dirinya pun langsung membawa pergi Yahiko menuju apartemennya dengan berat hati, karena ia tidak tahu tempat tinggal pria itu. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Yahiko di sofa ruang tengahnya. Apartemennya hanya punya satu kamar dan maaf saja, Sasuke enggan berbagi ranjang dengan pria yang tengah mabuk itu. Pria itu sudah cukup merepotkannya, pikir Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke ingat sebelum tidur ia memang menanggalkan pakaian atasnya yang sempat terkena muntahan Yahiko. Karena sudah sangat mengantuk, Sasuke tidak sempat berpakaian lagi. Dan setelah itu yang Sasuke ingat ia sudah tertidur pulas. Lalu bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir satu ranjang dengan Yahiko?!

 _Ceklek_

Pria berambut jingga yang bernama Yahiko itu keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kelegaan seperti habis membuang hajatnya, padahal Sasuke yakin pria itu hanya muntah-muntah saja. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Yahiko yang terlihat lesu namun lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Melihat Yahiko yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang, Sasuke berinisiatif mengambilkan pakaian untuk Yahiko dan tak lupa untuk dirinya juga.

"Aku kira ini di apartemenku." ucap Yahiko yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia melemparkan bajunya kepada Yahiko namun tak ditangkap pria itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, daripada kau memberiku bajumu ini, aku lebih membutuhkan air putih sekarang. Tenggorokkanku ini terasa kering dan terbakar." ucap Yahiko. Pria itu mengusap-usap bagian depan lehernya.

Sasuke memakai kaosnya. "Ambil sendiri sana."

Yahiko mencibir. "Dasar tidak peka."

"Dasar selalu merepotkan." gumamnya pelan sebelum pergi mengambilkan air untuk Yahiko.

.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di ranjangku?" Sasuke bertanya setelah kembali mengambil air untuk Yahiko dan menundukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Ia heran sendiri mengapa ia selalu tidak dapat menolak perintah Yahiko, contohnya saja tadi saat Yahiko memintanya mengambilkan minum. Ia yang meskipun kesal namun tetap menuruti perintah Yahiko. Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja itu karena ia telah menganggap Yahiko sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya kepada Itachi ia tidak seperti ini. Pria emo itu melirik Yahiko yang duduk di sampingnya dan ia semakin kesal pada Yahiko yang tampak merasa tak bersalah.

"Aku mabuk, Sasuke. Semuanya tampak abu-abu ketika aku mabuk. Aku bahkan mengira ini di apartemenku. Mendapati diriku yang berbaring di sofa, aku langsung pergi ke kamar yang aku kira kamarku. Dan dengan kesadaran yang sudah sangat menipis, aku berusaha membuka bajuku yang sangat bau itu." Yahiko melirik sebentar pakaian yang semalam dipakainya, tergeletak di lantai. "Dan langsung membaringkan diriku di ranjang tanpa tahu kau ada disitu." lanjutnya. Pria itu terlihat tak terima dengan tatapan menyalahkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tatapan nyalang Yahiko padanya. Dirinya hanya bertanya. Reaksi Yahiko terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya.

"Hebat juga kau mampu mengingat semua yang kau lakukan ketika mabuk."

"Ingatanku tajam, Sasuke." Yahiko membanggakan diri.

Sasuke mendengus lagi.

"Asal kau tahu, dengan keadaan kita yang sama-sama telanjang meskipun tak seluruhnya, kita terlihat seperti pasangan _gay_ yang habis bercinta."

Yahiko tersedak minumannya. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk melihat wajah datar Sasuke. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria emo itu.

Namun perkataan Sasuke terdengar lucu juga di telinganya. Bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit berpikiran seperti itu. Dia? Dan Sasuke? Pasangan _gay_? Menggelikan. Yahiko tertawa di sela-sela batuknya.

Sementara Sasuke mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat Yahiko tertawa sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa malu telah mengatakannya. Sungguh, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. ' _Mulut bodoh_.'

"Jadi begitu ya." ucap Yahiko yang sepertinya sudah terbebas dari batuk-batuknya. Pria itu menatapnya geli sambil terus tertawa kecil. Terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

"Hentikan. Itu tidak lucu."

Yahiko terkekeh. "Ya. Aku pun akan berpikiran sama denganmu jika melihatnya."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia kembali menatap Yahiko ketika pria itu menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba lalu menatapnya serius. Dan perkataan Yahiko selanjutnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika memang ada yang melihat kita dan berpikiran macam-macam seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat." ucap Sasuke yakin tanpa merasa khawatir dengan yang dikatakan Yahiko. Karena ia pikir siapa yang akan mendatangi apartemennya pagi-pagi begini, di hari libur pula, semua orang tentunya sibuk beristirahat.

Sasuke sepertinya melupakan satu orang yang rela berkunjung ke apartemennya di pagi buta maupun di malam hari hanya untuk sekedar menjenguknya ataupun membawakan persediaan tomat di kulkasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berusia 3 tahun saat Mikoto pertama kali melihatnya. Saat itu dia datang mengunjungi rumah Sakura bersama Sasuke yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun. Sakura yang masih sangat polos itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak itu. Dan Mikoto tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat menyukai Sakura semenjak saat itu.

Orang tua Sakura adalah teman baik Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak di sekolah menengah atas. Mengetahui Mebuki dan Kizashi (orang tua Sakura) memiliki seorang anak perempuan, mereka langsung sepakat untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak bungsu Fugaku, yaitu Sasuke yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dengan Sakura.

Sakura tinggal di London selama ini. Wanita itu memang sempat tinggal di Jepang ketika masih kecil, namun pindah karena kakeknya yang berada di London sakit keras. Mikoto tentu merasa sedih saat mengetahui itu. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri. Hidupnya terasa menyenangkan karena Sakura. Dan akan hampa tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Dia pastinya akan sangat merindukan wanita itu.

Semenjak saat itu, Mikoto tak pernah lagi melihat Sakura. Meskipun begitu dia selalu menghubungi Sakura untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya. Setidaknya rasa rindunya sedikit terobati.

Sakura tumbuh semakin dewasa. Mikoto pun masih sering menghubungi Sakura, seolah itu adalah rutinitas wajibnya. Dan dia masih tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Sakura menceritakan banyak hal.

Mikoto selalu mengecek e-mailnya setiap tanggal 28 Maret. Itu adalah tanggal lahir Sakura. Dan ketika itu Sakura selalu mengirimnya banyak foto wanita itu. Mikoto selalu tampak antusias melihat berbagai macam ekspresi Sakura di foto. Sakura selalu terlihat cantik.

Sakura sudah menamatkan kuliah kedokterannya saat Itachi, putra sulungnya akan menikah. Namun keluarga Sakura tidak hadir dalam pesta pernikahan Itachi tersebut karena katanya Sakura tengah diwisuda. Mikoto sedikit kecewa karena sejujurnya Mikoto sudah sangat merindukan Sakura. Dan beberapa hari kemudian keluarga Sakura datang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Itachi namun mereka tidak membawa Sakura karena katanya Sakura sedang tour berlibur merayakan kelulusannya. Mikoto lagi lagi merasa kecewa. Namun dia kembali merasa senang setelah mendengar rencana pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke dipercepat.

Sakura tak bisa dihubungi lagi sejak saat itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Mikoto sedih. Mikoto berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah melupakannya dan dia khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura. Namun semalam Mikoto merasa senang ketika Sakura menghubunginya dan memberitahukan bahwa Sakura akan kembali ke Jepang besok. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang membahagiakan untuknya. Dia merasa hidupnya akan terasa sempurna.

Ya. Terasa sempurna. Sebelum tiba kejutan lain yang membuatnya terpukul.

Saat ini Mikoto tengah berada di rumahnya, bersama Sakura membereskan kamar Sasuke yang akan di tempati wanita itu. Sakura memang akan tinggal di rumahnya, Mikoto yang memaksanya. Awalnya Sakura sempat menolak namun akhirnya wanita itu luluh juga padanya.

Mikoto merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kehadiran calon menantunya itu mampu membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Mikoto berpikir, betapa ia sudah sangat merasa bahagia hanya karena kedatangan Sakura. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Mikoto beberapa kali dibuat tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita konyol Sakura. Sakura sangat ekspresif saat menceritakannya dan itu membuat wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu terlihat lucu di matanya. Walau ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun, mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab.

" _Kaa-san_ ingat Jack, teman sekelasku saat di junior high school? Dia orang yang selalu meledek warna rambutku hingga pernah membuatku menangis. Aku pernah menceritakannya kan?"

Mikoto melirik Sakura yang tengah menggantungkan pakaian ke dalam lemari. Saat ini ia dan Sakura hanya tinggal membereskan pakaian wanita itu saja.

"Ya. Dan kau pernah bercerita hampir mengecat warna rambutmu jadi pirang seperti ibumu. Tapi ibumu memergokimu dan langsung memarahimu saat itu." tawa Mikoto pecah setelahnya. Dia membayangkan wajah galak Mebuki yang memarahi Sakura. Mungkin masih terlihat menyeramkan seperti dulu.

"Dan ayah yang mengetahui itu langsung memotong sebagian rambutku yang dicat. Padahalkan tanpa harus dipotong pun rambutku masih bisa kembali seperti semula. Ugh rambutku jadi sangat jelek saat itu." Sakura terlihat kesal mengingatnya.

"Kembali seperti semula? Maksudmu dengan mewarnai lagi rambutmu menjadi _pink_?" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu terlihat tidak alami, sayang. Percayalah, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut merah muda ini. Dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita cantik di dunia."

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya." Mikoto ikut terkekeh. "Tapi aku bersyukur rambutku masih tetap asli hingga sekarang." lanjutnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada temanmu Jack." Mikoto bertanya setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa kamar Sasuke dengan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Pekerjaan beres-beres sudah selesai sekarang.

"Kami bertemu di acara reuni waktu itu. Dan _Kaa-san_ tahu? Dia seperti maniak _pink_ sekarang. Semua yang dipakainya saat itu adalah _pink_. Sangat menggelikan dipakai olehnya yang berwajah sangar dan tubuh yang dipenuhi tato itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia seperti mempermalukan dirinya sendiri." Mikoto tertawa sepanjang cerita Sakura. Sakura memang selalu terbuka pada Mikoto. Mikoto sudah seperti teman curhatnya selama ini.

"Aku sangat terkejut mendengar alasan Jack. Dia melakukannya karena aku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku sejak dulu. Dia ingin selalu ku perhatikan makanya dulu dia sering meledekku."

Mikoto lagi lagi tertawa. "Jadi Jack menyukaimu?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara Mikoto terdiam sesaat. "Terkadang lelaki itu sulit dipahami ya." ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti sekilas Sakura menangkap adanya guratan kesedihan di wajah Mikoto.

Sementara Mikoto tampak gugup melihat Sakura yang menatapnya intens. Ia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa tak nyaman ini. "Tapi kau tidak mencoba untuk menghianati Sasuke dengan menerima pengakuan Jack, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah punya tunangan."

Mikoto hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Melihat itu Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia menghianatiku?"

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Mikoto yang menegang. Sakura semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan Mikoto darinya.

"T-tentu tidak, sayang. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun." ucap Mikoto.

Sakura menatap Mikoto penuh curiga. Namun sesaat kemudian tatapannya melembut. " _Kaa-san_ , ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku tahu itu." ucap Sakura.

Melihat tatapan lembut Sakura, Mikoto merasa dia sudah sangat jahat pada Sakura karena berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai Sasuke. Sungguh, Mikoto takut jika ia memberitahukannya, Sakura akan membatalkan pertunangannya lalu yang terburuk wanita itu akan pergi jauh dari Mikoto. Mikoto tentu tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan benar-benar menginginkan wanita bermata _emerald_ itu untuk menjadi menantunya.

Mikoto merasa bimbang. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengatakannya, ia mempercayai Sakura. Namun dirinya juga merasa takut.

Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya frustasi. Rasa sedih dan takut mencampur jadi satu membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol air matanya. Berkali-kali air mata itu ia hapus namun percuma, air matanya terganti dengan yang baru. Dan selanjutnya yang Mikoto rasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan lembut. Sakura memeluknya.

Mikoto mengisak. Pada akhirnya dirinya tak bisa membunyikan apapun dari Sakura. Sakura selalu bisa merasakan kesedihannya.

"Sakura, berjanjilah untuk tidak membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke setelah aku mengatakannya." Mikoto melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_? _Kaa-san_ tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Mikoto tersenyum dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia percaya sekarang. Sakura tak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura akan tetap menjadi menantunya dan Mikoto yakin Sakura pasti bisa merubah Sasuke.

Menghela nafas pelan, Mikoto mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Sasuke tidak normal." ucapnya.

Sakura masih tetap menatap Mikoto tak mengerti. Wanita itu mungkin sempat merasa terkejut namun kebingungan yang dirasakannya lebih dominan dari keterkejutannya.

Mikoto menghapus air matanya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Mikoto berkata. "Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Sasuke tidur bersama seorang pria di apartemennya." Mikoto menjeda. Dia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Mereka berdua telanjang. Telanjang, Sakura. _Hiks_. Kau pasti tahu maksudku." ucapnya. Mikoto terlihat sangat terpukul.

Sakura mencerna perkataan Mikoto dengan baik. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang. "Jadi maksud _Kaa-san_ , Sasuke penyimpangan seksual?" ucap Sakura. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya sendiri. Dan Sakura merasa dadanya sesak saat melihat anggukan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana _Kaa-san_ bisa seyakin ini?" tanyanya. Sakura terlihat tak percaya. Dan dia sejujurnya tak ingin percaya. Namun melihat wajah serius Mikoto dirinya merasa khawatir.

"Demi Tuhan, aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku—"

"Maksudku, kenapa _Kaa-san_ langsung menyimpulkan hal itu? Bisa saja mereka hanya tidur tanpa berbuat macam-macam. Hanya sekedar tidur." ucap Sakura berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak meninggi.

Sejujurnya Sakura sedikit merasa kecewa. Dia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa nanti kehidupannya. Mengetahui dirinya akan hidup dengan seorang pria yang tidak normal, ia merasa hidupnya akan hancur. Namun Sakura merasakan kejanggalan dalam dirinya. Entahlah, ia hanya tak yakin jika asumsi Mikoto itu benar.

"Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Namun mengingat Sasuke yang tak pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan bahkan cenderung tidak suka dekat-dekat membuatku berpikir jika dia—" Mikoto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terlihat frustasi. "Aku pun tak tahu, Sakura." lanjutnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan _Kaa-san_ benar atau tidak. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, _Kaa-san_ seharusnya mempercayai anakmu dengan tidak berpikiran negatif tentangnya." Mikoto menatap Sakura. "Aku merasa, _Kaa-san_ hanyalah salah paham."

Kata-kata Sakura terdengar yakin di telinga Mikoto. Entah karena Sakura memang yakin atau wanita itu tidak ingin percaya. Tapi hati Mikoto menghangat mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tak mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa asumsi _Kaa-san_ tidaklah benar. Entah mengapa aku bisa seyakin ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu memang benar? Apa kau akan tetap bersama Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu." bisiknya. Namun kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya membuat Mikoto bingung.

"Kita harus memastikan."

"Memastikan?"

"Ya. Memastikan apakah Sasuke memang tak tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya."

"Caranya?"

"Ini terdengar gila jika aku yang melakukannya. Maksudku selama 22 tahun hidupku aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila. Aku bahkan cenderung kuno untuk seseorang yang tinggal di London. Tapi kurasa tak apa jika aku melakukan hal gila ini pada Sasuke yang merupakan calon suamiku sendiri. Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku akan menggodanya. Jika Sasuke tergoda olehku berarti dia normal." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya menatap Mikoto yang mengernyitkan dahinya. " _Kaa-san_ , aku hanya berpikir seorang pria _gay_ tidak mungkin tergoda dengan seorang wanita sekalipun wanita itu telanjang di hadapannya, dia hanya akan tertarik dengan sesama jenisnya. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan ketika aku menggoda Sasuke, apakah dia nanti akan tergoda olehku atau tidak. Ya. aku tahu aku memang mempunyai pemikiran yang gila. Tapi—"

"Kau akan menggoda Sasuke? Dengan memakai pakaian seksi lalu melakukan tarian-tarian hot?" Mikoto menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Sakura tampak melebarkan matanya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu merenggut setelahnya. " _Kaa-san_ , itu bahkan terdengar lebih gila dari ideku."

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Mikoto tak sabar.

"Sebagian yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_ benar. Aku akan berpakaian seksi untuk menggoda Sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk tarian hot."

Mikoto melebarkan matanya. Dia lagi lagi dibuat terkejut. "Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin. Kita harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu kan?"

Mikoto terharu menatap Sakura. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan berpikir dan bertindak sejauh itu untuk Sasuke."

Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, _Kaa-san_. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti ibu kandunganku sendiri."

Mikoto tersenyum. Hatinya kembali menghangat. "Ya, sayang. Ku harap dugaanku tentang Sasuke tidak benar."

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu." ucap Sakura.

"Semoga saja nanti aku bisa tebal muka di depan Sasuke."

Dan Mikoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berada di ruangannya saat ini. Dengan setumpuk map dan laptop di meja kerjanya. Satu persatu map itu ia buka lalu dibacanya dengan teliti. Sesekali tangan yang memegang bolpoin itu menorehkan coretan-coretan pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Sasuke terlihat serius mengerjakannya.

Sasuke sangat menyadari saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia tahu benar bahwa saat ini seseorang tengah memasuki ruangannya tanpa meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu. Namun Sasuke seperti tak peduli. Ia terus menyibukkan dirinya pada berkas-berkas di mejanya, bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun. Karena sebenarnya ia mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Yahiko—sekretarisnya. Pria berambut jingga itu memang tak pernah meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu ketika hendak memasuki ruangannya. Sasuke sendiri sudah menganggap Yahiko sebagai kakaknya, jadi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Namun saat Sasuke mendengar bunyi ketukan sepatu _high heels_ , ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke merasa bahwa orang yang kini berada di ruangannya itu bukanlah Yahiko. Dia seorang perempuan. Dan Sasuke semakin yakin saat matanya melirik sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibungkus _high heels_ berwarna merah terang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke tak lagi fokus membaca berkas yang dipegangnya sekarang. Namun kepala pria raven itu masih tertunduk. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal mengetahui orang yang seenaknya memasuki ruangannya bukanlah Yahiko. Tidak. Sasuke bukannya tengah mengharapkan kedatangan pria berambut jingga itu. Ia hanya menyesali sikapnya yang seolah membiarkan orang itu masuk ke ruangannya begitu saja. Dan fakta bahwa orang itu adalah perempuan membuatnya menggeram rendah menahan amarah.

Sasuke tak pernah membenci perempuan sebenarnya. Ia hanya muak pada tingkah mereka yang selalu membuatnya risih itu. Mereka seperti haus akan sentuhannya. Dan disitu Sasuke berpikir bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk yang menjijikan. Yeah, mungkin tidak juga. Tidak semuanya perempuan seperti itu, ibunya tentunya pengecualian. Tapi sungguh, memang tipe wanita seperti itulah yang sering ditemuinya sehingga membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu yang semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke bersumpah jika orang itu datang hanya untuk mengganggunya saja, ia akan langsung mengusirnya saat itu juga. Masih merasa sedikit kesal, Sasuke kemudian membuka suaranya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki orang itu yang terhenti, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang dengan seenaknya memasuki ruangannya ini. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke terpaku melihatnya. Entah apa, kenapa dan bagaimana, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi wanita ini, wanita yang dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu masuk ke ruangannya ini, mampu membuatnya merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya hanya dalam sekali Sasuke menatapnya. Dan Sasuke enggan mengakui bahwa ia telah terpesona pada wanita seksi yang tak ia kenal ini.

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, pada wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang kerap kali menggoda dirinya, yang anehnya Sasuke tak pernah tergoda sama sekali. Ia justru merasa jijik pada mereka. Dan yang lebih membuatnya aneh lagi, mengapa reaksi dirinya pada wanita bermata hijau besar ini sangatlah berbeda. Sasuke hanya berpikir seharusnya ia merasa muak, seharusnya ia merasa jijik pada wanita ini—sama seperti wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui. Tapi dirinya malah merasakan hal yang berbeda. Sasuke ingin terus-menerus menatap wanita yang mempunyai mata seindah batu _emerald_ itu—walau menurut Sasuke warna rambutnya agak aneh— tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan merasa bosan nantinya.

Dan entah kenapa saat Sasuke melihat senyum wanita itu, jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar tak karuan. Takut wanita itu menyadarinya, Sasuke pun menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh sebenarnya Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya—yeah Sasuke akui sekarang— terpesona pada wanita berambut merah muda itu saja kan? Tapi mengapa terasa berlebihan seperti ini?

"Kau tak mengenalku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu, terkejut.

Sasuke tak merespon. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia hanya tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dengan sedikit mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa perih sekarang. Ah, Sasuke rasa ia terlalu lama menatap wanita merah muda itu sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk berkedip.

Sasuke memikirkan ulang perkataan wanita ini. Perkataannya sukses membuatnya terkejut meskipun sedikit dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya memang mengenal wanita ini. Tapi Sasuke merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini?

Wanita yang tak Sasuke ketahui namanya itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang terasa ganjil baginya. Wanita itu kemudian membuka jaket yang dikenakannya sambil terus menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke gugup melihat wanita yang kini hanya dibalut dress ketat yang benar-benar seksi dan terlihat menggoda di matanya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Sial! Sasuke sangat sangat enggan mengakuinya. Wanita ini telah mampu membuat Sasuke tergoda hanya dengan melihat lekukan tubuhnya saja. Bahkan wanita yang pernah ia jumpai, yang tak kalah seksinya dengan wanita ini, yang dengan terang-terangan pernah menggodanya lebih intim pun tak pernah membuatnya tergoda seperti ini. Tapi wanita ini!, Ya Tuhan, apa dia seorang dukun? Sasuke curiga ia telah diguna-guna wanita ini.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terus melirik wanita yang kini berjalan ke belakangnya itu. Dan saat jemari lentik wanita itu menyentuh bahu tegapnya sensual, Sasuke menahan nafasnya seketika. Ia seperti merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Menutup matanya, Sasuke terlihat menikmati sentuhan wanita itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, tunanganmu." wanita itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Mendengar bisikan wanita itu sontak membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang. Jadi inikah wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno yang akan ditunangkan dengan dirinya itu? Menantu yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh ibunya itu? Dia? Sakura Haruno? Yang menggodanya ini? Sasuke terlihat tak percaya mengetahui hal itu. Ia kecewa, marah, juga senang sebenarnya meski pria itu sempat menyangkalnya.

Sasuke menegang saat wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura itu meniup pelan telinga kanannya. Oh _shit_! Dirinya merasa sesak sekarang terutama di bagian bawahnya! Sasuke kemudian melirik celananya, _and double shit!_ Ini mengerikan. Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding melihat hantu Sadako di film horor koleksi ayahnya.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ia merasa marah sekarang, mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah terangsang oleh wanita yang menurutnya jalang ini yang entah ia harus merasa beruntung ataupun sial karena wanita ini merupakan tunangannya. Ya, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke yakin wanita itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini. Jadi haruskah ia membawa Sakura ke apartemennya sekarang? Tidak, maksud Sasuke haruskah ia membawa Sakura keluar dari ruangannya sekarang? Ya, tentu saja. Wanita itu sudah sangat mengganggu.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menghempaskan lengan Sakura yang sedari tadi memeluk lehernya. Ia lalu berbalik, menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." titahnya tegas.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tak lepas kendali saat _onyxnya_ menatap _emerald_ yang mampu membuatnya terbius kini tengah menatap balik dirinya. Dan saat Sasuke melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri yang sialnya lagi lagi terlihat menggoda di mata Sasuke, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Persetan dengan cinta! Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit! Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia butuh kepuasan. Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan Haruno Sakura untuk memuaskannya.

"Sa—"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh.

"Yahiko." ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Author Note

Hallo semua. Happy New Year 2017! *tiup terompet. Hehee telat ngucapinnya, sama seperti fict ini yang telat updatenya *nyengir.

Oke. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama (itupun jika ada) sampai dua bulan lebih ya wkwk. Nggak bermaksud seperti itu sebenarnya, cuma ya apa daya jika tidak mood. Maaf ya :-)

Untuk cerita ini konfliknya nggak akan berat-berat. Ceritanya mungkin mudah ditebak setelah kalian baca chapter ini. Karena dari chapter ini udah tergambarkan konflik dengan jelas dan pastinya readers udah punya bayangan masing-masing mengenai kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan jujur, saya sedikit menganga setelah baca ulang chapter ini, entah mengapa saya malah merasa Mikoto terobsesi pada Sakura, terobsesi menjadikan Sakura menantunya begitu. Hahaa

Sasuke saya buat penurut sama ayahnya, kebanyakan kan di cerita lain Sasuke itu pembangkang, dijodohin nggak mau. Kalau di cerita ini pasrah aja dia mau dijodohin juga, ya kan secara Sakura yang dijodohin sama dia, ya Sasuke mana bisa nolak wkwk.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav and follow cerita ini terutama untuk yang sudah me-review, maaf nggak saya balas, sejujurnya cuma bingung mau balas apa selain ngucapin terima kasih.

Itu aja ya dan untuk Aikaa-chan, salken juga ya :-)

See you in next chapter.

.

 **Olive**


	3. Chapter 3

Yahiko berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan bosnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya ia percaya pada wanita berpakaian seksi yang baru saja mengaku sebagai tunangan bosnya. Demi apapun, Sasuke tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan wanita seperti itu kan. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Yahiko bukannya berpikir bahwa wanita itu tidak cocok dengan bosnya. Ia berpikir, Sasuke dan Sakura–nama wanita itu— jika disandingkan pastilah terlihat sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik. Hot dan seksi. Keduanya sangatlah mempesona. Pasangan yang sempurna menurut Yahiko. Meskipun wanita itu terlihat angkuh, tapi hal itulah yang membuatnya berkelas, dan itu juga yang membuat Yahiko berpikir bahwa wanita itu berada di level yang sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja Yahiko rasa wanita itu bukanlah tipe dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Katakanlah Yahiko sok tahu karena sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun dia tidak tahu pasti wanita seperti apa yang menjadi tipe ideal Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri pun tak pernah menceritakan perihal wanita idamannya ditambah Yahiko yang tidak terlalu penasaran akan hal itu. Lagipula ia juga terlalu malas untuk bertanya mengenai hal pribadi Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu tertutup bahkan pada keluarga atau orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Dan yang jelas menurut penglihatan, pengamatan, dan analisanya selama ia mengenal Sasuke, ia menduga wanita berambut merah muda itu bukanlah tipe Sasuke.

Lantas, jika Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita itu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertunangan dengannya? Ah, Yahiko lupa akan sesuatu. Perjodohan. Ya, mungkin karena perjodohan. Perjodohan merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukan dikalangan pebisnis dan konglomerat. Tapi yang membuat Yahiko keheranan ialah, tidak salahkah keluarga Uchiha yang notabene nya merupakan keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tradisi, kesopanan dan kehormatan, menjodohkan putra bungsunya dengan wanita seperti itu? Yahiko melihat wanita itu tidak memiliki etika yang baik dalam hal berpakaian maupun perilakunya. Apakah benar keluarga Uchiha tidak salah memilih jodoh untuk Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke pastilah memiliki kriteria yang baik dalam memilihkan pasangan untuk Sasuke dan Yahiko rasa wanita itu bukanlah yang termasuk ke dalam kriteria calon menantu Fugaku. Jadi, apa wanita itu berbohong perihal tunangannya dengan Sasuke? Ah, itu mungkin saja. Bisa saja wanita itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekumpulan penggemar yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Agar bisa mendekati Sasuke, ia kemudian berbohong dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan Sasuke. Ah, Yahiko sedikit merasa bersalah sekarang. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja. Lagipula selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal pertunangannya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya ia percaya?

Yahiko mendengus. Kini wajahnya tampak terlihat geli. Entah mengapa ia sekarang malah membayangkan wajah kesal Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi tingkah wanita itu yang mungkin sedikit agresif. Ah, itu pasti akan terlihat lucu. Melihat Sasuke tersiksa merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Katakanlah Yahiko jahat, tapi ayolah dia bosan jika terus-terusan melihat wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan di wajah tampan pria itu. Dan raut wajah sengsara Sasuke selalu menjadi yang terfavoritnya. Membayangkan itu ia jadi ingin tertawa sekarang, namun rasanya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Ia harus cepat membantu Sasuke mengusir wanita itu jikalau benar wanita merah muda itu bukanlah tunangan Sasuke.

Yahiko memasuki ruangan bosnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan Sasuke pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Setelah ia tepat berada di dalam ruangan bosnya, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang tengah melepaskan dasinya dengan tatapan lurus mengarah pada wanita merah muda itu. Dan apa itu, Yahiko sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Ia merasa tatapan Sasuke pada wanita itu terlihat penuh gairah. Ini pertama kalinya Yahiko melihat Sasuke menatap seorang wanita dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena biasanya Sasuke akan menatap tajam setiap wanita yang berani mendekatinya dan mengganggunya. Ini sungguh berbeda dan sangat diluar perkiraannya. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan tepat setelah Yahiko membuka suaranya, bersamaan keduanya menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mematung di depan pintu ruang kerja calon tunangannya, Sasuke. Tepatnya diluar pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Matanya melotot tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sakura bahkan tak lagi memedulikan lengan kirinya yang terus berdenyut nyeri akibat cengkeraman Sasuke tadi. Ia. Masih. Syok.

Oke. Jadi, yang terjadi sebenarnya setelah pria berambut jingga—yang ia temui tadi— datang dan memanggil nama Sasuke, detik itu juga Sasuke menoleh ke arah si jingga. Sama seperti dirinya, raut wajah pria itu tampak terkejut akan kehadiran si jingga, namun sekilas Sakura melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke terlihat berlebihan, pria itu seperti tengah kepergok mengintip seorang gadis yang tengah mandi. Sakura sempat membayangkannya ketika itu. Namun sebelum Sakura selesai dengan imajinasinya, seketika ia dibuat tersentak saat Sasuke dengan kasar menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya secara paksa keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah—seperti pria itu tengah menahan emosinya— Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu dengan kencang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi sebelumnya. Dan sejak dua menit yang lalu ia masih berdiri disini dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ia tengah syok, otaknya mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, dari awal mula ia berusaha menggoda Sasuke kemudian ia dengan percaya dirinya mengira Sasuke telah tergoda olehnya—terlihat dari mata hitam pria itu yang nampak berkilat saat menatapnya— sampai si jingga itu datang dan yang terjadi setelahnya yang tak diduganya sama sekali, pria itu membawanya keluar. Sasuke mengusirnya! Maka, disini Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tergoda sama sekali akan apa yang ia lakukan pada pria itu sebelumnya. Pada saat Sakura berpikir Sasuke terlihat tergoda, pria itu mungkin hanya ingin menggertaknya, memberitahunya melaui gerakan melepas dasi dan tatapan matanya yang tajam untuk tidak bermain-main dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, pasti seperti itu. Lalu, apa-apaan dengan gairah yang ada dimatanya itu?

Sakura sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dari tempat semula ia berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menutup mata dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Rupanya memelototi objek—dalam kasus ini Sakura memelototi pintu— dalam jarak dekat selama beberapa menit membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sakura berpikir rencananya membuat Uchiha Sasuke tergoda telah gagal. Tapi ia belum bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke merupakan seorang pria homo. Ia jadi bingung sendiri apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar? Sakura pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan secara langsung pada Sasuke, tapi ia merasa pria itu akan enggan memberikan jawaban, terlebih lagi pada Sakura yang notabenenya orang asing di mata Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu didepannya yang dibuka dan menampilkan sosok manusia berambut jingga yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Sakura mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat tatapan mesum dari pria itu. Ia baru akan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum pria berambut jingga ini bersuara dan menyodorkan sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Jaketmu, nona."

Sakura mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati karena enggan mengutarakannya langsung pada pria yang sempat menatapnya mesum. Maaf, ia tak semurahan itu.

Sakura berbalik pergi sembari memakai jaketnya. Ia sedikit merutuk. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat melupakan jaketnya sementara ia sungguh membutuhkan benda ini untuk menutupi pakaian terbukanya ketika keluar nanti. Maaf saja Sakura tidak ingin menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para pria mesum berhidung belang diluaran sana.

Baru sekitar lima kali ia melangkah, Sakura kemudian berhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan masih mendapatkan si jingga berdiri di tempatnya semula. Sakura nenatap waspada ketika si jingga berjalan menghampirinya dengan memunculkan seringainya. Pria ini telah berubah menjadi menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

"Tak usah sedih begitu karena ditolak Sasuke. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku setelah ini." ucap si jingga masih mempertahankan seringainya.

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya meskipun ia merasa kesal setengah mati karena merasa direndahkan.

"Oh, iya. Omong-omong namaku Yahiko. Kau Sakura kan." Yahiko memperkenalkan diri dan buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat wajah bingung wanita dihadapannya. "Kau tentu tak lupa telah memperkenalkan dirimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku kan, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar perkataan Yahiko yang mengejeknya seakan mengetahui pikirannya. Ia tentu saja, lupa.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi dan jangan beraninya kau kurang ajar padaku. Aku tunangan bosmu, asal kau tahu." Sakura berkata dengan menunjukkan wajah galaknya, berharap Yahiko akan takut padanya, yang tentu saja itu hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Sakura semakin kesal melihat Yahiko yang malah tertawa. "Ya, terus saja kau bermimpi dengan mengaku menjadi tunangan Sasuke. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Asal kau tahu, semua wanita di dunia ini juga memimpikan hal yang sama sepertimu saat pertama kali mereka melihat Sasuke. Berhentilah mengharapkannya. Aku tertarik padamu, mengapa tak mencobanya denganku?" Yahiko mengerling mesum yang mana justru membuat Sakura mengernyit jijik.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Kami memang belum bertunangan secara resmi, tapi kami telah terikat dengan ini—"

Yahiko memperhatikan Sakura yang mengangkat tangan kirinya tepat didepan wajahnya. Pandangan matanya langsung terkunci pada sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan permata disekelilingnya yang tersemat di jari manis wanita itu. Seketika ia mengingat pernah melihat cincin yang sama di laci meja yang ada di apartemen Sasuke tempo hari ketika ia dibawa oleh Sasuke dalam kondisi mabuk.

"—Jadi berhenti macam macam padaku. Kau tak mau Sasuke membunuhmu kan?"

Sakura tersenyum miring melihat seringai yang ada di wajah Yahiko menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah terkejut pria itu. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena detik selanjutnya perkataan Yahiko sukses membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Yang ku lihat Sasuke tidak pernah memakai cincin itu kemanapun. Dia hanya meletakkannya di laci mejanya."

Yahiko berkata dengan raut wajah bersalah entah karena apa. Sakura menemukan kejujuran dipancaran matanya. Tak ada raut wajah yang terkesan mengejek lagi dari pria itu. Yahiko memang berkata jujur. Pria itu seolah simpati padanya. Namun Sakura tak memedulikan itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk pada Sasuke. Cincin ini ia dapatkan dari keluarga Sasuke melalui orangtuanya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu setelah orangtuanya datang ke Jepang untuk memberi ucapan selamat pernikahan pada kakak Sasuke. Berarti selama itu pula Sasuke tidak memakai cincinnya. Sakura mendapati pemikiran bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah Sasuke jaga perasaannya. Seseorang yang mungkin spesial di hati pria itu. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak memakai cincin pertunangannya agar orang itu tidak mengetahui perjodohan Sasuke. Agar orang itu tak terluka. Sekilas Sakura berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki, mengingat ibu Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan perempuan. Hatinya sesak. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ya, sedikit. Ia tak ingin merasa kecewa terlalu banyak. Itu membuatnya semakin sesak. Sakura kecewa membayangkan jika selama ini hanya dirinya yang setia. Sakura setia menolak beberapa pria yang mengajaknya kencan demi menjaga perasaan calon suaminya yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Dan Sakura setia memakai cincin pemberian dari keluarga calon suaminya yang tak pernah ia lepas sedetikpun. Dan apa balasan pria itu sekarang? Mungkin tak apa jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya, toh ia percaya cinta akan datang pada mereka berdua nantinya dan mereka dapat mencintai satu sama lain, tapi Sakura berharap pria itu setia. Sama seperti dirinya yang berusaha setia sebelum hatinya mulai memunculkan rasa cinta.

Sakura tersenyum masam.

Sakura melirik pria dihadapannya yang menatapnya dalam diam. Sakura tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Yahiko. Ia kemudian teringat tujuannya berbalik arah pada pria ini.

"Aku berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan ini padamu." ada jeda sejenak, Sakura terlihat berpikir dan ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Aku melihat Sasuke sangat marah tadi. Menurutmu kenapa? Apakah dia marah padaku karena aku berpakaian seperti ini?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sempat akan menanyakan masalah kenormalan Sasuke pada Yahiko. Mungkin saja Yahiko tahu sesuatu mengenai hal itu. Namun setelah ia berpikir mungkin saja pria jingga ini adalah salah satu homoannya Sasuke, maka Sakura tak jadi mengutarakannya. Yahiko memang sempat menggodanya tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia seorang biseksual kan. Bagus. Sakura mulai mencurigai siapapun yang dekat dengan Sasuke sekarang. Gezz.

Sakura memutar bola matanya saat melihat seringai menyebalkan itu muncul lagi di wajah pria yang Sakura akui cukup tampan itu.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke tidak suka dengan wanita yang berpakaian seksi dan ya, kurasa dia marah bukan hanya karena itu. Kau telah membuat sesuatu di selang —ah. Kenapa disini panas sekali."

Sakura menatap aneh Yahiko yang tengah mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya menggunakan tangannya. Menurutnya, suhu disini biasa saja, malah terasa sejuk karena terdapat AC disini. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba pria ini merasa kepanasan?

"Ah, bagaimana untuk membuatnya lebih panas lagi, kita lakukan sesuatu yang bergairah, hmm?"

Tampang mesum itu lagi. Sakura bergidik kemudian berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Yahiko. Meskipun sebelumnya kata-kata Yahiko membuatnya penasaran, tapi Sakura lebih mementingkan keselamatan keperawanannya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

Yahiko menghela nafas lega. Baguslah wanita itu pergi. Ia hampir saja keceplosan tadi. Mulutnya berceloteh begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Bukan apa-apa. Ini menyangkut harga diri bosnya. Meskipun terkadang Sasuke itu menyebalkan, tapi Yahiko tidak bisa membuat harga diri bosnya yang terkenal arogan itu jatuh hanya karena kelakuan wanita penggoda seperti Sakura. Selain itu, Yahiko terkesan repot-repot ingin melindungi Sasuke karena Yahiko tidak ingin membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu merasa di atas angin dengan telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke _horny_ dan telah membuat Sasuke melakukan aksi solo di kamar mandi. Yahiko terkekeh pelan.

Baiklah, simpan saja ini untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Sakura melangkah memasuki mansion Uchiha. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum pada beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak banyak pelayan disini. Hanya ada 2 pelayan yang mengurusi rumah, 2 tukang kebun, 2 satpam penjaga, dan satu supir. Semua pelayan bekerja dari subuh sampai jam 4 sore setelah itu mereka diizinkan pulang kecuali satpam yang bekerja bergantian setiap 12 jam sekali. Dan pelayan disini tidak ada yang dipekerjakan untuk memasak. Karena ibu Sasuke memasak sendiri untuk keluarganya.

Sakura mendapati Mikoto yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Sasuke berbuat sesuatu terhadapmu? Semisal, memperkosamu di ruang kerjanya. Kau tahu, ketika aku dan Fugaku muda dulu kami pernah melakukannya beberapa kali di ruang kerja Fugaku dan rasanya itu luar biasa."

Mikoto berkata dengan wajah sumringah dan rona di pipinya. Sementara Sakura, ia melotot horor. Ia baru saja tiba dan langsung direnteteti kalimat mesum dari seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Ya ampun, kenapa otak calon mertuanya ini mesum sekali. Apa Sasuke juga mesum seperti ibunya? Sakura membayangkan seperti apa jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam mode mesum. Sakura ingin sekali melihat seringai yang muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ah, pria itu pasti akan terlihat hot dan seksi, tidak seperti Yahiko yang terlihat menjijikan di matanya. Hah, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan itu. Sakura menggeleng keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_. Dan soal tadi, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ragu apakah harus mengatakan yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sakura merasa dia harus terbuka pada Mikoto, namun Sakura tidak siap mendengar pernyataan yang akan Mikoto lontarkan lagi mengenai Sasuke. Kerena pernyataan itu bisa saja benar terjadi setelah Sakura mengetahui fakta yang ada.

Fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan dan cenderung membencinya.

Fakta bahwa Mikoto pernah melihat Sasuke tidur seranjang dengan seorang pria dalam keadaan telanjang.

Fakta bahwa tadi Sasuke tak tergoda sama sekali dengannya dan malah mengusirnya.

Dan fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah memakai cincin pertunangannya.

Kesemua fakta itu merujuk pada suatu simpulan yang memungkinkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah **G** - **A** - **Y**. _**GAY**_ _ **.**_ Ah, hatinya berdenyut nyeri lagi.

Sakura baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum tertahankan karena pekikan Mikoto. "Bagaimana bisa tidak terjadi apapun? Kau cantik dan menarik, pria mana yang akan menolakmu." Mikoto menjeda sejenak. "Kecuali jika pria itu—. Astaga ini tidak mungkin benar, kan? Sakura, tolong ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan ada sesuatu apapun yang kau tutupi dariku." Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menuntut, membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya berat.

Dengan wajah cemas, Sakura menceritakan semuanya terutama mengenai kemarahan Sasuke yang berujung pengusiran dirinya.

Sakura semakin cemas melihat Mikoto yang hanya diam saja sembari terus menunduk. Setelah cukup lama terdiam. Mikoto akhirnya bersuara dan menatap Sakura dengan beruraian air mata.

"Sakura ku mohon jangan menyerah dengan semua ini. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat Sasuke normal. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat Sasuke melirikmu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan Sasuke. Aku mohon padamu."

Sakura merasa tersentuh. Sebegitu percayakah Mikoto pada dirinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Mikoto seperti ini. Sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya, mestilah merasa terpukul mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan ini. Mikoto tentu tidak bisa menerima itu. Mikoto ingin kebahagiaan terbaik bagi anaknya namun bukan dengan penyimpangan seperti ini.

Tapi apakah Sakura bisa membantu Mikoto? Sejujurnya setelah mengetahui fakta yang merujuk pada penyimpangan seksual Sasuke, Sakura ingin perjodohan ini berakhir. Ia yang dulu sering mengkhayal dan mengharapkan pernikahan yang istimewa dengan calon suaminya yang telah dijodohkan, kini mengharapkan agar pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin kemarin ia sempat menyetujui untuk terus bersama Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Tapi waktu itu ia dalam keadaan bingung dan ragu. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ketidaknormalan Sasuke sebelum ia mendapatkan pembuktian. Dan sekarang ia telah membuktikannya. Fakta yang Sakura dapatkan sudah cukup membuatnya yakin jika asumsi Mikoto yang sempat ia tentang adalah benar.

Sakura sakit, tentu saja. Terlebih lagi mengetahui fakta bahwa kini ia mulai menyukai pria itu. Sakura ingin ini berakhir karena ia hanya tidak ingin jika terus berada di dekat pria itu maka rasa sukanya akan semakin besar apalagi sampai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang fatal, yaitu cinta. Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sakura ingin mencegahnya dengan pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke dan menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan pria itu. Tapi melihat Mikoto yang berharap lebih padanya agar ia bisa merubah Sasuke telah membuat keputusannya goyah. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati Mikoto.

Sakura menatap Mikoto yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sakura kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan yang terdengar serak. Ia telah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali sebentar lagi.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Bersamaan dengan pelukan hangat Mikoto, detik itu juga air matanya tumpah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat Mikoto beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, Mikoto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau temani aku berbelanja? Aku butuh sedikit _refreshing_."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun merasa memerlukan _refreshing._ Dan _shopping_ bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Ya. Aku akan meminta izin Fugaku untuk keluar."

Setelahnya Sakura melangkah ke kamarnya dengan langkah berat.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di rumahnya, yaitu di kediaman Uchiha. Ia tidak pulang ke apartemennya karena ia merasa rindu pada orangtuanya terutama ibunya. Biasanya Sasuke akan berkunjung kesini seminggu sekali. Namun sudah satu bulan ini ia tidak berkunjung. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang sangat sibuk sampai-sampai menelepon orangtuanya saja ia tak sempat, apalagi mengunjungi mereka. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia pasti membuat ibunya khawatir. Sasuke akan meminta maaf nanti.

Selain itu ada alasan lain yang membawa Sasuke kesini. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai wanita berambut merah muda yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura itu. Sasuke perlu penjelasan, mengapa orangtuanya tega menjodohkannya pada wanita agresif itu. Sesungguhnya Sasuke lebih menyukai wanita yang kalem, agak cerewet namun lemah lembut seperti ibunya, bukan wanita agresif yang hanya tertarik pada penampilan fisiknya saja dan rela menjatuhkan harga diri demi mendapatkan perhatiannya dan bisa tidur bersamanya. Sasuke mendecih. _'Dasar murahan.'_

" _Tadaima_."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika tak mendengar satupun yang membalas salamnya. Padahal suaranya terdengar keras. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Tak ada siapapun disini. Rumah ini terasa sepi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5 sore. Pelayan di rumah ini sudah pulang. Pantas rumah terasa sepi. Tapi biasanya ibunya akan menonton televisi di sini. Sasuke bergumam. "Apa _Kaa-san_ di kamar?"

Sebelum sempat Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar ibunya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kemunculan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit merinding. Di mata Sasuke kemunculan ayahnya selalu terlihat horor.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit terperangah melihat ayahnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat senyuman itu terukir di wajah ayahnya. Sasuke berdehem dan balas dengan senyum kaku.

"Mengapa baru berkunjung? Kau membuat _Kaa-san_ mu mencemaskanmu."

"Maafkan aku, _Tou-san._ Aku agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

"Minta maaf pada _Kaa-san_ mu nanti. Dan ah apakah aku terlalu memberimu banyak beban pekerjaan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, _Tou-san_."

Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ayahnya tersenyum lembut lagi. Sasuke berpikir sudah berapa lama ayahnya tidak bersikap hangat seperti ini padanya. Fugaku selalu menunjukkan wajah keras dan dinginnya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu padaku. Aku ini _Tou-san_ mu, bukan orang asing. Bersikaplah seperti kau merasa nyaman dengan _Kaa-san_ mu."

"Iya, _Tou-san."_ Sasuke tersenyum kikuk.

"Duduklah disini. Kita perlu bicara banyak. Terutama mengenai pertunanganmu."

Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Fugaku dengan wajah masam. Dulu mungkin ketika mendengar kata pertunangan ia akan biasa saja karena ia mulai bisa menerima itu namun sekarang setelah Sasuke tahu wanita seperti apa yang akan ditunangkan dengannya membuat moodnya memburuk.

"Kemarin _Kaa-san_ mu datang ke apartemenmu. Dia ingin memberitahukan kedatangan Sakura ke Jepang dan berniat mengajakmu menjemput Sakura di bandara. Dan dia bilang kau masih terlelap saat itu. Dia tidak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat lelah dan akhirnya membatalkan rencananya. Tapi aku menemukan gelagat yang aneh pada dirinya. Ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa sebenarnya kau menolak ajakan _Kaa-san_ mu?"

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Sasuke menegang. Sasuke mencerna kembali perkataan ayahnya. Kemarin ibunya datang ke apartemennya dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal itu yang otomatis ketika ibunya datang ia masih terlelap, sementara kemarin saat terbangun Sasuke mendapati dirinya seranjang dengan Yahiko. Jadi apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap ibunya seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah. Bisa saja ibunya berpikiran yang tidak tidak setelah melihat Sasuke tidur seranjang dengan Yahiko dan seingatnya mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang saat itu. Apa ibunya salah paham dan berujung pada perubahan sikapnya. Sasuke merasa perlu meluruskan ini jika memang terjadi kesalahpahaman yang timbul dari ibunya.

"Ah, maaf _Tou-san_ , aku tidak tahu jika _Kaa-san_ mengunjungiku. Aku rasa yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_ pada _Tou-san_ sepertinya benar."

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti. Fugaku sudah akan mengganti topik lain sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Omong-omong dimana _Kaa-san_?"

"Dia pergi berbelanja bersama Sakura."

"Sakura?" Sasuke bergumam tak suka.

"Mereka pergi sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang langit sudah akan gelap. Padahal aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Ku rasa sebentar lagi mereka kembali."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Mereka kembali? Apa maksudnya Sakura tinggal disini?'_

"Apa Sakura tinggal disini?"

"Ya. Bukankah _Kaa-san_ mu sudah meneleponmu untuk memberitahukan hal ini? Dia bilang kau setuju jika Sakura tinggal di rumah ini dan menempati kamarmu."

Sasuke dibuat terkejut. Ia yakin dari kemarin ia tidak mendapat telepon dari ibunya. Kenapa ibunya berbohong. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ibunya dan Sasuke merasa itu menyangkut dirinya. Tidak ingin memperlebar permasalahan, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti permainan yang dimulai ibunya.

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi cepat pikun begini." Fugaku terkekeh oleh perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke baru akan membuka suara namun sebelum itu ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kedua wanita yang ia kenali. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua wajah wanita itu yang tampak berseri. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. Namun segera ia tepis ketika ia menyadari sesuatu mengenai ibunya. Ibunya akan berbelanja apapun dengan banyak jika sedang stress. Dan sekarang Sasuke melihat banyak kantong belanjaan yang dibawa sang ibu dan itu berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran ibunya. Sasuke sempat berpikir dialah penyebabnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Ia menatap lekat _emerald_ milik wanita itu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat adanya pancaran kecewa dari mata indah itu sebelum akhirnya Sakura memutuskan pandangan. Bagus. Setelah tadi berusaha menggodanya seperti jalang yang tidak tahu malu, sekarang wanita itu terlihat jual mahal padanya. Sasuke mendecih dalam hati.

Sasuke beralih menatap ibunya. Dan ia sedih melihat ibunya yang tidak menyambutnya pulang dan malah sibuk berbicara dengan ayahnya seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke sudah pulang, kau tidak ingin menyambutnya?" ayahnya berkata.

Mikoto menoleh dan Sasuke merasakan tatapan ibunya yang terkesan dingin ketika melihat dirinya.

"Masih ingat rumah rupanya." suara ibunya pun terdengar ketus.

"Hn, _tadaima_." Sasuke kemudian berinisiatif memeluk ibunya. "Maafkan aku _Kaa-san_. Aku rindu _Kaa-san."_

Mikoto hanya diam. Tidak membalas maupun menolak pelukan anaknya. Menyadari ada aura yang tidak enak dari ibunya, tak lama Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya.

"Malam ini kau akan menginap kan, Sasuke?" itu suara ayahnya.

Awalnya Sasuke berniat menginap karena pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak sekarang, ia bisa bersantai dan besok berangkat ke kantor agak siang sehingga ia masih punya waktu dengan keluarganya, namun setelah Sasuke tahu bahwa si merah muda ini tinggal di rumahnya, Sasuke langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi disini ada Sakura. Sasuke perlu mengenal Sakura lebih jauh lagi disini."

Bisa ditebak itu suara siapa. Ya, suara ibunya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam. Jika sudah seperti ini, Sasuke tidak bisa membantah perkataan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya semakin marah padanya. Sasuke teramat sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Dan kau tidur di kamarmu." lanjut Mikoto.

"Tapi kamarku dipakai dia. Aku akan tidur di kamar _aniki_." Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura ketika menyebutkan kata 'dia'. Sasuke tidak ingin menyebut nama wanita itu karena entah mengapa itu membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Itachi berpesan padaku setelah ia menikah, tidak ada yang boleh menempati kamarnya." suara Mikoto terdengar ketus lagi.

"Kenapa _aniki_ pelit sekali."

"Dia ingin kamarnya tetap steril selama ia meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Alasan macam apa itu." Sasuke bergumam kecil. Ia berharap suaranya tak sampai terdengar oleh ibunya karena demi apapun wajah ibunya tampak terlihat menyeramkan sekarang. "Ah, aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu, kan?"

Sasuke tak ingin menyerah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sekamar dengan Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dirinya tidur di kamar yang sama dengan wanita jalang itu. Pasti wanita itu akan berbuat macam-macam padanya melebihi perbuatan yang dilakukan wanita itu di kantornya tadi. Dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke bergidik, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya jika dihadapkan dengan wanita itu lagi. Yang Sasuke tahu nafsunya akan meningkat drastis. Dan ia tidak suka itu. Sasuke tidak suka ada wanita yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan pengendalian tubuhnya dan mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Cukup hanya kepada ibunya saja, ia menurut.

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau mengerti. Aku ingin kau mengenal Sakura lebih dekat. Untuk mencapai itu, kau dan Sakura harus berada di ruangan yang sama seharian. Jadi, tolong turuti ucapanku." Mikoto berkata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia benar-benar harus mengikuti perintah ibunya jika masih ingin hidup.

"Baiklah. Aku undur diri ke kamar sekarang."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya dan ia mendapati aura yang semakin mengerikan disekitar ibunya.

"Bawa belanjaan Sakura ke kamarmu. Dan—" Perkataan ibunya yang menggantung membuat Sasuke seperti berada diambang kematian. Ia menutup matanya ngeri. "—perlakukan Sakura dengan baik."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Ia pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana sofa di kamar ini. Aku tidur dimana jika tidak ada sofa itu."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat seperti tengah frustasi. Pria itu seolah menjelma sebagai orang lain yang dengan mudah menunjukkan emosinya di depannnya. Padahal sebelumnya di depan ibunya ia bersikap biasa saja. _'Apa semengerikan itukah bagimu sekamar denganku sampai-sampai kau frustasi begitu. Jika aku laki-laki kau pasti tidak akan frustasi begini kan._ ' Sakura berucap dalam hati.

"Hey, kau wanita murahan. Ini pasti ulahmu kan. Kau kemanakan sofa di kamarku, hah?!" Sasuke menuding Sakura dan menggeram menahan amarah melihat tampang tak berdosa Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit tak suka mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke. Ia paling tidak suka jika direndahkan. "Jangan seenaknya menuduhku. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai itu." Sakura berkata jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu kemana hilangnya sofa itu. Sejak tadi pagi sofa itu telah lenyap dari kamar ini. "Dan lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu." lanjut Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar dan tak tersulut emosi.

"Siapa lagi yang pantas ku curigai selain kau disini. Sudah jelas kau yang menempati kamar ini sejak kemarin. Kau bisa saja telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap barang-barangku dan mungkin yang lebih parah kau pernah mengendus-endus celana dalamku yang tertinggal disini dan bermasturbasi dengan benda itu mengingat sikapmu yang tak ada bedanya dengan wanita jalang." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

Oke, ucapan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin pria arogan itu sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya jijik. _'Dasar mesum kau Uchiha._ ' batinnya menjerit heboh dengan kemesuman Uchiha Sasuke yang keterlaluan melebihi apa yang ia bayangkan.

Sakura memasang wajah garangnya sebelum berkata. "Jaga mulut kotormu itu. Bertobatlah wahai Uchiha Sasuke karena kemesumanmu yang menjijikan itu."

Sakura mundur selangkah setelah melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke yang menggelap. Ia tidak berniat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke marah sebenarnya, karena pria itu terlihat mengerikan saat marah seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Sungguh itu membuatnya takut, tapi Sakura tidak bisa diam saja ketika ia merasa direndahkan.

Sakura berpikir, ia mulai tak menyetujui cara Mikoto membuatnya dekat dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura merasa tidak akan ada kemajuan dengan hubungannya, Sasuke akan terus menganggapnya murahan dan menjijikan. Karena demi apapun Sasuke itu homo. Akan sulit mengubah Sasuke yang memiliki sifat egois dan mudah tersulut emosi.

Sasuke menggeram. "Kau seharusnya sadar diri bahwa disini kaulah yang mesum. Kau bahkan dengan terang-terangan ke kantorku dan menggodaku disana. Kau melakukan itu untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk memuaskan tubuhmu itu. Aku sudah tahu sifat wanita seperti dirimu yang haus akan sentuhanku. Katakanlah.. kau.. sayangnya, kau tak cukup menarik untuk membuatku tergoda."

Sasuke menelan ludah kasar. Ia hampir saja diakhir kalimatnya mengatakan _'Katakanlah jika kau ingin bercinta denganku, maka aku akan mengabulkannya sekarang juga.'_ Sekilas Sasuke hampir mengikuti hawa nafsunya, untung otaknya masih bisa berpikir jernih. Ia harus terus mempertahankan harga dirinya dihadapan wanita ini.

 _'Tak cukup menarik? Ya jelas, kau hanya akan tertarik pada pria bukan wanita.'_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia lelah berdebat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang egois. Sakura memilih mengabaikan perkataan pria itu dan menulikan telinganya terhadap ucapan Sasuke yang mengejeknya.

"Lalu kau akan tidur dimana? Aku tidak mau tidur seranjang denganmu."

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Dan kau, berhentilah bersikap munafik. Aku yakin kau senang mendapatkan kesempatan tidur berdua denganku disini dan aku tahu di dalam kepalamu itu sudah tersusun rencana-rencana busuk untuk menggerayangiku ketika aku tidur nanti. Cih."

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat melotot akan ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengelus dada sabar. Tak ada gunanya meladeni Sasuke. Ia akan semakin kesal.

"Terserah. Aku mau mandi."

Sakura mengambil pakaiannya dengan cepat dan buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu sebelum ia merasakan tatapan Sasuke kian menusuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur dibawah." itu suara Sasuke yang memerintahnya.

Saat ini hari menjelang malam dan setelah mereka makan malam dengan khidmat bersama ayah dan ibu Sasuke, kini mereka berdua kembali ke kamar dan mulai memperdebatkan siapa yang akan tidur di ranjang dan di lantai karena keduanya seperti enggan berbagi tempat tidur.

Sakura menggulirkan _emerald_ nya memandang Sasuke dan memasang raut wajah protes pada pria itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan wanita sepertiku tidur di lantai yang..."

"Tentu saja bisa jika itu adalah wanita pengganggu seperti dirimu." ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura kesal bukan main. Dalam hati ia memaki-maki Sasuke yang tidak berperasaan. Mana mau ia tidur di lantai yang dingin ini. Tubuhnya rentan terkena penyakit jika dihadapkan dengan suhu yang dingin. Sakura tentu tidak mau mendapati dirinya sakit ketika ia terbangun nanti. Namun, lihat saja, Sakura masih punya jurus andalannya untuk menentang Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau tentu ingat perkataan _Kaa-san_ bahwa kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik. Jadi, kau harus membiarkanku tidur di kasur."

Sakura mendengar Sasuke berdecak dan itu semakin memperlebar seringai di wajahnya. Ia tahu jika dikaitkan dengan ibunya, Sasuke tidak akan berkutik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik jika berada di depan _Kaa-san._ Sekarang dia tidak ada disini dan aku bebas memperlakukanmu sesukaku..."

Sial, akhirnya Sakura melihat seringai di wajah tampan itu. Seperti dugaannya, Sasuke terlihat seksi dengan seringai itu. Meskipun begitu, seringai Sasuke yang terkesan mengejek itu tampak sangat menyebalkan di matanya.

"... Dan silahkan saja jika kau akan mengadukan hal ini pada _Kaa-san._ Di mataku, itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti wanita lemah yang mencari perlindungan pada ibuku dan hanya akan membuatku semakin membencimu, asal kau tahu. " lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi kata benci yang dilontarkan pria itu sukses membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Sasuke membencinya. Fakta lain yang menamparnya. Jadi, mengapa ia masih ingin bertahan. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas. Sasuke tak menginginkannya berada di kehidupan pria itu. Sakura seharusnya tahu hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia tidak akan bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata terluka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sasuke dan berjongkok di pojok ruangan yang berada jauh dari ranjang tempat Sasuke tidur nanti. Sakura sempat menarik meja berukuran sedang di sampingnya agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya, meja ini berguna untuk menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Sasuke karena dilihat dari sudut Sasuke saat ini posisinya ialah menyamping. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok dibelakangnya dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur meskipun tidak ada yang nyaman karena ia tidur dalam posisi duduk begini. Setidaknya ia berharap bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Tidurlah di kasur."

Sakura memilih untuk tak mendengarkan Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan mencoba terlelap dalam posisi yang tak nyaman ini. Dalam hati ia mendumel akan perkataan Sasuke yang mendadak terkesan perhatian. _'Apa-apaan dia seenaknya saja, padahal tadi dia menyuruhku tidur di bawah.'_

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Namun ia tidak peduli. Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak akan berani menyentuhnya karena Sakura berpikir bagi Sasuke, ia hanyalah virus berbahaya yang harus pria itu jauhi.

Namun sepertinya ia salah.

Sakura memekik saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya _ala bridal style._ Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia dihempaskan dengan kasar ke ranjang. Seperkian detik Sakura berada dalam keterkejutan. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget dihempaskan begitu saja. Sakura baru akan memarahi Sasuke namun sebelum itu ia lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang menindihnya dan mendekatkan wajah tampan pria itu padanya. Sakura tidak merona, sungguh.

"Kau tidur di kasur ini. Ber-sa-ma-ku. Jangan membantah jika kau tidak ingin aku berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku serius."

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat dan suaranya tercekat. Sakura tidak berani untuk sekedar menjawab perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ancaman baginya, apalagi jika harus menatap _onyx_ itu yang terasa membakarnya. Sakura melihat ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal tidak menatap iris sekelam malam itu. Sakura takut terjerat lebih jauh lagi. Dan kini kemeja _navy_ pria itulah yang menjadi objek perhatiannya.

Di sisi lain tatapan tajam Sasuke mampu membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Dalam keadaan jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar ini, Sakura memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak aneh ini. Mengapa pria itu seolah peduli padanya? Meskipun cara Sasuke yang cenderung kasar tapi Sakura tahu terselip rasa peduli disana. Tapi kenapa pria itu peduli. Sasuke bilang dia membencinya kan. Sakura berpikir sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam di posisinya, pria itu seperti tak ingin beranjak dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura sedikit merasa sesak karena oksigen yang ia hirup terbagi dua. Sakura akhirnya mendapati kekuatannya kembali ketika ia berhasil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan dada Sasuke yang terasa semakin menghimpitnya. Sakura sempat berpikir untuk mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Tapi mengingat perlakuan Sasuke yang semena-mena padanya di saat marah, Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya marah lagi.

"Kenapa diam?" Sasuke berbisik di depan wajahnya, kali ini telinganya tak menangkap adanya nada yang terkesan dingin lagi yang biasa pria itu lontarkan. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap tepat ke dalam _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang mempesona. Mata tajam Sasuke namun tatapannya yang melembut itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk tidur bersamamu?" Sakura menemukan kembali suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke bangkit dari tubuhnya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang dan membelakanginya. Sakura akhirnya mendudukkan diri setelah lepas dari kukungan Sasuke. Ia melirik punggung Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya bingung namun Sakura memilih untuk tidak memikirkan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya lagi. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat tidak mudah ditebak baginya dan Sakura tidak ingin membuat kepalanya pening hanya karena memikirkan pria itu.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah membaringkan diri dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sakura pun bergerak ke sisi ranjang lainnya dan berbaring mengikuti posisi pria itu yang membelakanginya. Lama mereka terlarut dalam keheningan, namun Sakura belum bisa memejamkan matanya untuk terlelap.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar suara _baritone_ Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam. Sakura sebenarnya malas untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke, ia hanya tidak ingin obrolan mereka berujung perdebatan lagi nantinya. Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Belum." ucapnya pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuh ke arah pria dibelakangnya. Sakura menunggu ucapan pria itu setelahnya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bicara.." jeda sejenak. "... Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon istriku."

Sakura menahan gerakan mulutnya yang ingin menanyakan mengapa Sasuke berupaya untuk lebih mengenalnya seolah pria itu telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah calon istrinya. Bukankah pria itu membencinya.

Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata 'Ya' yang mengartikan ia menyetujui tawaran Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin memicu perdebatan lagi.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah menjaga lidahnya agar berkata dengan hati-hati, entah karena apa. "22 tahun."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Kau tak ingin menanyakan usiaku?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau 4 tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku baru menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteranku dan belum mengambil pekerjaan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku mengambil kuliah di kedokteran?" Sakura bertanya memastikan maksud Sasuke.

"Bukan, kenapa tidak bekerja."

"Aku sibuk dengan perjodohan ini." Sakura menjeda. "Mungkin aku akan mulai mengambil pekerjaan setelah pertunangan selesai."

"Kau akan bekerja di Jepang?"

"Ya, karena setelah menikah aku akan tinggal di Jepang denganmu."

Hening.

Sakura berpikir apakah Mikoto tidak pernah menceritakan perihal tentang dirinya kepada Sasuke, seperti yang wanita itu lakukan kepadanya. Sasuke terus mewawancarainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan biasa yang seharusnya pria itu sudah tahu.

"Apa ibumu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku padamu?" kali ini Sakura bertanya.

 _"Kaa-san_ hanya memberitahuku ciri-ciri fisikmu disamping fakta bahwa kau tinggal di London. _Kaa-san_ bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan aku fotomu. Dia ingin aku melihat dan mengenalmu sendiri secara langsung."

Sakura merasa Sasuke lebih terbuka padanya sekarang. Sasuke bahkan menjelaskan dengan panjang pertanyaannya tadi seolah-olah dia memang benar-benar ingin Sakura tahu. Sikap dan perkataannya tak seperti biasanya yang selalu terdengar ambigu dan tertutup menurut Sakura.

Sakura bersuara setelah terdiam cukup lama karena menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sia-sia karena pria itu tak kunjung bersuara.

"Mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Karena _Kaa-san_."

Sakura sudah menduga itu. Namun perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura terhenyak di tempatnya.

"Aku menerimanya karena tidak bisa menyakitinya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. _'Tak sadarkah kau Sasuke bahwa kau telah menyakiti ibumu dengan kelakuan tak normalmu itu.'_

Sakura gatal ingin mengatakannya, namun sekali lagi ia ingin obrolan kali ini tak berujung pertengkaran.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hn itu maksudnya apa?"

"Ya." ucap Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menjawabnya." Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Asal kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh."

Sakura sempat berpikir apakah pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan ini tergolong aneh? Namun Sakura rasa pertanyaan ini merupakan hal biasa yang diutarakan ketika seorang pria dan wanita dalam tahap pengenalan dan pendekatan.

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tertarik pada perempuan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka makhluk bernama perempuan karena mereka sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan."

Sakura mengeraskan rahang. "Kau _gay_."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa dikontrol ini dengan satu tangan. Ya ampun, ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Niat baiknya untuk tidak membuat Sasuke marah dan berujung pada pertengkaran sepertinya akan hancur sebentar lagi ketika ia merasakan ranjang yang ditempatinya bergoyang menandakan seseorang dibelakangnya tengah menggerakan tubuhnya dan ia yakin saat ini Sasuke telah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tak bilang apapun."

"Kau bilang aku _gay._ "

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Berbalik!"

"Tidak! Ku mohon aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi denganmu." Sakura menggeleng keras dan sedikit berteriak.

"Berbalik atau aku yang akan turun tangan untuk membuatmu berbalik."

Sakura hanya diam dan membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal karena Sakura tak kunjung berbalik. "Baiklah." Sasuke memberi aba-aba sebelum ia menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk membuat Sakura berbalik. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke kemudian memeluk erat tubuh pria berambut _raven_ itu. Sakura menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan berkata dengan pelan yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke dengan baik.

"Buktikan jika dirimu bukan _gay_."

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang mengangkat kepalanya dan _emerald_ itu kini menatap intens _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Bercinta denganku sekarang, Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke yang sudah menegang sejak Sakura memeluknya tadi semakin terasa dingin. Ia merasa darahnya berdesir dan secara perlahan nafsu mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang. Otaknya mendadak beku. Yang ia pikirkan ialah bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Sakura yang memiliki tubuh yang menggairahkan. Terlebih lagi sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya juga telah menegang. Dan kali ini _juniornya_ harus mendapat kepuasan dari wanita dipelukannya ini.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke segera mencium nafsu bibir _kissable_ Sakura yang telah menggodanya sejak pertama kali wanita ini muncul dihadapannya. Sambil terus menghisap dan menggigit pelan bibir Sakura, dengan perlahan Sasuke memosisikan diri menindih tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, ia bahkan telah melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan membuat ciuman ini semakin intens.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang semula berada di kepalanya, kini telah berpindah ke dadanya dan berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. Sasuke pun menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam gaun tidur Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya ketika mendapati Sakura tidak memakai bra. Ia pun bisa dengan leluasa meremas payudara Sakura.

Sakura beberapa kali mendesahkan namanya di sela-sela ciuman yang memabukkan ini. Sasuke tentu senang mendengarnya. Ia kemudian beberapa kali mencumbu Sakura tanpa berniat untuk melepas cumbuan bibirnya, Sasuke seakan tidak pernah puas dengan bibir ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik wanita dibawahnya ini, mata sayunya, pipi meronanya, dan bibir merah alaminya yang merekah. Sasuke ingin kembali menikmati bibir itu namun Sasuke berpikir ia harus mencoba mengecap setiap inci tubuh Sakura maka kini Sasuke pun beralih menikmati leher jenjang Sakura. Sasuke mencium harum yang memabukkan khas Sakura disitu namun detik selanjutnya Sasuke mengernyit saat hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma yang terasa sangat menyengat seperti minyak yang biasa dipakai untuk bayi. Sasuke lalu memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening sebelum akhirnya tumbang di samping Sakura.

"...suke."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa aroma menyengat itu tak juga hilang.

"Sasuke."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya tak asing memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sasuke bangun."

Itu suara Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan halus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Sasuke mengerang saat matanya belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan cepat karena cahaya yang menyambutnya ini cukup menyilaukan. Sasuke sempat menebak bahwa sekarang hari telah berganti siang.

Ketika Sasuke sepenuhnya membuka mata, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sakura yang terlihat cemas—Sasuke agak ragu dengan ekspresi Sakura—. Sasuke kemudian berusaha mendudukkan diri yang mana itu membuatnya kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Sasuke kembali mengerang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sakura terdengar khawatir di telinganya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia melirik benda yang ada di tangan Sakura. Itu minyak bayi. Dan aroma menyengat itu berasal dari situ.

Sasuke bertanya dengan suara serak. "Minyak itu... untuk apa?"

"Membangunkanmu. Semalam kau sempat pingsan dan tertidur cukup lama. Kau lihat kan sekarang sudah siang begini." Sakura menjeda. "Aku membiarkanmu terlelap, sampai aku melihatmu menggeliat dan err sedikit mendesah dalam tidurmu. Kau bermimpi buruk? Kau tadi susah dibangunkan, tahu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam. "Pingsan? Mengapa aku bisa pingsan?"

"A-aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah."

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Sasuke~" suara Sakura terdengar manja di telinganya dan entah mengapa ia suka itu. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyuman yang rasanya ingin sekali ia tampilkan.

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya iya?"

"Ck, cerewet."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal yang mana itu membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke mati-matian untuk tidak menggerakan tanggannya guna mencubit pipi berisi Sakura. Gengsi.

"Jadi semalam kita hampir bertengkar karena aku berkata sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Tapi perkataanku itu hanya candaan. Kau saja yang menganggapnya serius. Lalu kau menyuruhku berbalik ketika kau dalam keadaan marah, tentu saja aku tidak mau tapi kau malah mengasariku dengan menarik-narik tubuhku, memaksaku berbalik. Tanganku sakit, tahu..." Sakura mendelik sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku kemudian tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepalaku padamu, lumayan keras _sih_ dan ya... setelahnya kau pingsan."

Hening.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya hmm tidak penting juga _sih_.

Sasuke membatin. _'Jadi kejadian aku hampir bercinta dengan Sakura itu hanyalah mimpi?'_

"Sial."

"Kau marah padaku."

"Ck. Diamlah."

Hening lagi.

"Omong-omong Sasuke, aku rasa kau harus ke kamar mandi sekarang."

"Kepalaku masih pusing, tahu."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke mengikuti lirikan mata Sakura, yang ternyata terarah pada sesuatu di kakinya dan seketika Sasuke melotot horor melihat sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya berdiri tegak.

Sasuke mengumpat.

Di tengah rasa pusing yang masih melandanya Sasuke kemudian bergegas melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, merilekskan pikiran dan tujuan paling utamanya ya menidurkan _juniornya_ tentunya.

 _'Lihat saja kau Haruno, aku akan membalasmu karena telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyedihkan seperti ini.'_

Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya Sasuke berharap Sakura akan menyerahkan dirinya lagi seperti yang tempo hari wanita itu lakukan padanya saat di kantor. Maka Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menyambut Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, mengesampingkan gengsinya dan membiarkan Sakura menguasai seluruh hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo, sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update fict ini hehe *nyengir. Dan saya mohon maaf jika cerita yang saya buat semakin nggak jelas, ngebosenin, atau jauh dari harapan readers sekalian. Karena sesungguhnya saya membuat fanfic untuk menyalurkan hobi menulis sekaligus untuk hiburan. Mungkin ada yang berkomentar, kenapa mempublikasikan fanfic kalo ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan pembaca, mending nggak usah nulis disini daripada berujung flame. Tapi saya berpendapat, apa salahnya meningkatkan kemampuan imajinasi kita. Bukankah fanfiction dibuat untuk itu. Kalo ada readers yang nggak suka dengan fanfic yang kita buat sebaiknya nggak usah dibaca apalagi sampai meninggalkan komentar jahat pada author. Kita nggak tahu mental masing-masing orang kan. Bisa saja komentar jahat itu berdampak buruk pada kelanjutan hidupnya. Maaf, bukan bermaksud sok tahu atau terkesan menggurui, tapi alangkah baiknya kita saling menghargai satu sama lain. Saling menghargai itu indah, damai. Dan semua orang punya hak untuk berkarya. Saya bersyukur jika cerita saya disukai. Tapi meskipun nggak pun saya nggak ambil pusing, karena saya menulis cerita untuk kesenangan pribadi sekaligus menyalurkan hobi. Oke, maaf untuk bacotan ngawur saya yang tiba-tiba membahas ini :v

Saya mencoba untuk nggak melupakan semua cerita yang saya publikasikan dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya jika ada kesempatan. Saya merasa harus bertanggung jawab pada readers yang telah membaca dan membuat readers sekalian penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita saya. Kebetulan saya mendapat jatah libur kuliah yang lumayan panjang. Dan saya manfaatkan waktu luang yang saya punya untuk membuat kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya mencoba menulis kembali dan butuh perjuangan untuk itu, karena saya terkadang sulit mendapat mood untuk menulis. Namun jika nggak mood tetap saya paksakan untuk menulis sedikit-sedikit.

Saya berharap readers sekalian bisa bersabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya. Karena jika diizinkan, saya ingin menyelesaikannya secepatnya.

Dan saya tetap berharap adanya review yang membangun dari readers sekalian baik berupa saran, masukan, kritikan, dan sebagainya agar saya dapat meningkatkan kualitas menulis saya ke depannya.

Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. See you in next chapter. *lambai-lambai tangan

.

.

 **Olivia**

5


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menemukan Sakura di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan membersihkan diri dan juga melakukan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk menenangkan _juniornya_ yang menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya karena ia sempat membayangkan Sakura ketika melakukannya. Ini membuatnya sangat tak habis pikir karena selama hidupnya Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Bermasturbasi bukanlah gayanya sama sekali. Dan kemunculan wanita cantik berhelaian merah muda itu sukses membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dalam artian Sasuke mendapati dirinya sendiri menjadi lebih bergairah karena wanita itu. Namun jujur, Sasuke terlihat menikmatinya.

Sasuke tak ingin memusingkan keberadaan wanita itu sekarang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena saat ini Sakura sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya dengan kondisi ia yang tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya ini. Maaf saja, Sasuke tidak ingin memberikan pemandangan gratis kepada wanita penggoda seperti Sakura melalui tubuhnya yang atletis dan indah ini.

Sasuke seketika mengernyit mendapati pakaiannya sudah tersedia di atas ranjang. Kemeja putih, kaos hitam polos, dasi, dan celana hitam panjang. Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam ketika ia tidak menemukan pakaian dalamnya. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa ini ulah Sakura. Wanita itu mungkin telah menyembunyikan seluruh celana dalamnya yang berada disini. Wanita itu kan mesum, pikir Sasuke. Heh, seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kaulah yang mesum disini, Uchiha :v

Sasuke mengambil kaos dan celana yang telah disiapkan itu lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Ia tidak berniat pergi ke kantor hari ini. Ia ingin beristirahat karena kepalanya masih merasa pusing walaupun sedikit. Sasuke berpikir sakit di kepalanya ini pasti akibat benturan dari kepala Sakura yang tidak main-main. Dan ia yakin wanita itu pasti sengaja melakukannya.

Selesai berpakaian, Sasuke kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Ia berniat memberitahukan Yahiko bahwa ia tidak akan masuk hari ini. Tak lama sambungan pun terhubung. Dan beruntung baginya ketika Yahiko berkata bahwa hari ini dia tidak memiliki rapat atau pertemuan penting apapun, pekerjaannya hanya sebatas menandatangani dokumen-dokumen saja. Ia pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Perutnya berbunyi dan ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Sasuke tak sempat sarapan karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke kemudian melirik jam yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul 12 siang. Ibunya pasti tengah menyiapkan makan siang saat ini. Sasuke pun bergegas untuk turun ke bawah.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sasuke tak menemukan siapapun disana dan ia juga tak melihat adanya makanan tersaji di meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan. Ia berpikir ibunya pasti masih memasak.

Dan benar saja, ibunya memang berada disini. Sasuke menemukan ibunya tengah memasak sesuatu di dapur. Namun ibunya tidak sendiri. Ia menemukan wanita merah muda itu juga ada disini turut membantu ibunya memasak. Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke terlihat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang dengan gesit membantu ibunya memasak. Sasuke membayangkan ketika ia sudah menikah dengan Sakura mungkin pemandangan seperti ini akan dilihatnya setiap hari. Sakura yang menyambutnya di pagi hari dengan senyuman manisnya, memasak untuknya, memakaikannya dasi, mengecup pipinya, dan hal-hal manis lainnya yang selalu ibunya lakukan pada ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setelah sadar dari apa yang ia bayangkan, Sasuke kemudian mengusapkan wajahnya kasar. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura itu bukanlah wanita yang memiliki perlakuan manis seperti ibunya. Ingat, dia hanyalah wanita penggoda yang hanya menyukai fisiknya saja.

Sasuke menginginkan Sakura. Ia tahu itu. Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menerima Sakura seutuhnya dalam kehidupannya namun Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa wanita seperti Sakura lah yang telah menjerat hatinya. Ia lebih menginginkan wanita yang seperti ibunya.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ibunya. Ia hampir saja mengikuti bisikan-bisikan disekelilingnya untuk mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Entah mengapa jika didekat Sakura ia selalu saja ingin melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke memeluk ibunya dan ibunya sempat berjengit akibat perbuatannya. Ia melihat sedikit dari sudut matanya Sakura tengah memperhatikannya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Pagi, _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya mengiris-iris tomat kesukaannya, sekilas Sasuke melihat Sakura sempat merengut entah karena apa.

"Ya, pagi, nak."

Suara ibunya terdengar lembut di telinganya. Tidak seperti kemarin ketika ibunya menjelma menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan baginya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Sasuke jadi teringat suatu hal. Ia harus menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat ibunya tampak sangat marah padanya. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke dibuat sedikit terkejut saat ibunya berbalik dan menatapnya serius.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menyetujui ucapan ibunya. Ia pun merasa perlu bicara dengan ibunya.

"Sakura, tak apa jika ku tinggal?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto. "Tak apa _Kaa-san._ Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum kalian kembali."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sayang."

Setelah tersenyum singkat pada Sakura, selanjutnya Mikoto mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Selama beberapa detik mereka tetap bertahan seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menyudahi acara tatap-menatap mereka. Tak ingin berlama-lama disitu, Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti ibunya.

Kini Sasuke dan ibunya tengah berada di perpustakaan rumahnya. Ruangan ini berada di lantai 2 dan terletak paling pojok, jauh dari jangkauan orang ramai. Karena ruangan ini dibuat khusus untuk ruang baca agar menciptakan suasana yang tenang dan damai. Selain itu ruangan ini juga kedap suara. Ketika memasuki ruangan ini, Sasuke merasa ibunya seperti ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang serius dan tertutup dengannya. Seketika firasatnya jadi tidak enak.

"Kita akan bicara serius. Tolong jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah ibunya yang kelewat serius. Sasuke pun menelan ludahnya.

"Maksud _Kaa-san?"_

Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung, karena ia merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia sembunyikan dari ibunya dan ucapan Mikoto setelahnya membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Bisakah _Kaa-san_ bicara dengan lebih jelas. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke kembali melihat wajah dingin ibunya sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi _gay_?"

Bohong jika Sasuke tak terkejut mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Perkataan ibunya bagaikan sambaran petir di siang hari yang sukses membuat mata hitam Sasuke melotot horor.

"Tunggu dulu, _Tou-san_ bilang _Kaa-san_ ke apartemenku kemarin lusa. Apa _Kaa-san_ melihat sesuatu?"

"Ya. Aku melihatmu tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seorang pria. Apa yang telah kau lakukan bersamanya, Sasuke?! Kau menghancurkan hati _Kaa-san_."

Ibunya berkata dengan penuh emosi dan setelahnya Sasuke melihat air mata ibunya mulai berjatuhan ke pipi. Ibunya terlihat sangat terpukul saat ini.

Sementara Sasuke, astaga ia tak menyangka ibunya akan berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke memang sempat menduga ini setelah penjelasan ayahnya kemarin mengenai tingkah aneh ibunya itu setelah kembali dari apartemennya. Ibunya melihat sesuatu yang membuat wanita berambut hitam ini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ayolah, Sasuke masih sangat normal.

"Aku perlu meluruskan ini. _Kaa-san,_ sungguh kau salah paham. Yang _Kaa-san_ lihat waktu itu tidak seperti apa yang _Kaa-san_ pikirkan _._ Tolongpercaya padaku, _Kaa-san_. Aku masih normal."

Sasuke berbicara dengan cepat. Ia panik. Sangat panik. Ibunya benar-benar berpikiran macam-macam yang mana membuatnya frustasi.

"Benarkah begitu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan sikapmu yang tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun dan cenderung membenci mereka. Satu lagi, kau bahkan memilih seorang pria untuk menjadi sekretarismu."

Astaga. Sasuke berharap ia tidak akan dibuat lebih terkejut lagi dari ini.

" _Kaa-san_ pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku harus menjaga jarak dengan perempuan karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan. Aku harus menjaga perasaanku untuknya dan tidak boleh menyakiti hatinya. Maka itu aku melakukan semua itu _Kaa-san_. Tapi sekarang apa yang ku dapat?! Tunanganku bahkan sama saja dengan wanita jalang yang pernah menggodaku diluar sana. Sejujurnya aku kecewa pada pilihan _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Ia menyalurkan emosi melalui perkataannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengungkapkan hal yang membuat pikirannya terganggu. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengatakannya setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya itu.

Sasuke melihat ekspresi ibunya berubah terkejut. Tapi Sasuke merasa ia yang paling terkejut disini.

"Kau mengatakan Sakura wanita jalang, apa karena dia telah menggodamu di ruang kerjamu?!"

Ibunya bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu-ragu. Namun dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan mantap. "Ya."

Ibunya memekik. "Ya Tuhan. Sasuke, kau salah paham, nak. Sakura tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Dia bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Sama sepertimu, dia pun selama ini selalu menjaga perasaannya untukmu. Aku tahu banyak tentangnya, nak. Dia memang tinggal di London yang kau tahu kehidupan disana sangat bebas. Tapi Sakura bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria disana. Dia wanita baik-baik, nak. Aku bahkan tanpa ragu mengatakan bahwa Sakura itu terlalu baik untuk pria seperti dirimu."

Sasuke masih terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan ibunya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan perkataan terakhir ibunya yang membuatnya seolah berpikir bahwa dia adalah pria yang paling buruk di dunia ini.

"Sasuke, kau harus tahu. Sakura melakukan itu kemarin, karena aku dan dia membuat rencana untuk memastikan sesuatu yang menyangkut ketidaknormalanmu. Maafkan aku karena kami berdua berpikir bahwa kau tidak normal, nak. Tolong percaya padaku sebagaimana sekarang aku mempercayai perkataanmu yang menyatakan bahwa kau adalah pria normal. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa lega. Kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke yang tak bergerak sedikit pun di tempatnya berdiri. Badannya terasa ringan dan lebih bebas sekarang, seolah ia telah terlepas dari sesuatu yang menjeratnya dan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Sekarang semua beban itu telah terangkat bersamaan dengan perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya lega. Di tengah pelukannya Mikoto tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf. Mikoto benar-benar merasa buruk pada Sasuke karena sempat meragukan kenormalan pria itu. Namun Mikoto bersyukur karena ia telah mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk memastikan kebenarannya pada Sasuke sehingga kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlarut-larut.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lembut. "Kau harus menjelaskan ini pada Sakura. Karena dia juga menanggapmu _gay_."

Sasuke tak menatap ibunya. Ia merunduk melihat lantai. Mati-matian ia menahan kedutan di bibirnya. Hatinya kini membuncah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia. Dan perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya sukses menularkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan pria itu kepada Mikoto.

" _Kaa-san..._ aku ingin Sakura tinggal di apartemenku."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

Yhaa ini tbc di bagian yg bikin kalian greget banget nggak siii wkwk. Tolong ceritakan di kolom review yaa :v

Ini update nya udah kilat kan? tapi sepertinya kurang memuaskan ya karena chap ini sangat pendek sekali dan interaksi SasuSaku juga sangat minim sekali haha. Tenang, di chap depan bakal lebih banyak kok/ ett tapi nggak janji hehe.

Oke, saatnya balas review karena jari saya gatal ingin sekali membalas review yang masuk. Padahal biasanya saya nggak pernah bales review karena jari saya udah kriting duluan akibat mengetik terlalu panjang haha.

Review yang saya balas dari chap kemarin aja ya alias chap 3 karena reviewnya masih anget-anget wkwk.

.

 **Rinda Kuchiki** : Sayangnya Sakura nggak peka sama kodean cinta Sasu :v

 **sqchn** : Iya udah lama banget akhirnyaaaaaa. Saya pun turut bahagia untukmu :v sasu emang begitu tipe tsun-tsun begitu diaa wks.

 **saku aja** : Tersentuh saya karena kamu ingin setia menunggu dengan sabar. Semoga kamu bisa se-setia dan sesabar Saku yaa yang setia menunggu Sasu pulang dengan sabar :v Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini. Doakan saja ya supaya saya nggak terserang WB dan bisa meng-update dengan cepat. Dan makasih pula untuk semangatnya :)

 **Guest** 1 :Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **Cherry703** : Terima kasih sudah membaca dari awal lagi. Semoga setelah saya meng-update chap ini kamu masih inget ceritanya dan nggak membaca ulang dari awal lagi ya :v ah tolong jangan berharap lebih pada saya :v

 **Arisa Ezakiya** : Ini udah asap kan? Hehe

 **Nyanko-UN** : Sasu gengsian siii -,-

 **Guest** 2 : Terima kasih untuk kata Kerennya :)

 **mizutania46** : Saya sempat harus pake google translate dulu lho untuk mengartikan review kamuu wkwk. Dan arti yg saya dapet begini _Aku menyukainya! Terima kasih_

 _Saya akan menunggu._ Terima kasih sudah suka dan mau menunggu. Dan tolong jangan salahkan saya jika translate tersebut kurang tepat, salahkan mbah google, oke :v

 **ifaa** : Ya ampuun saya menantikan review yg seperti inii, akhirnya kamu terkena prank saya wks. Doakan saja yaa, saya pun inginnya semua cerita yang saya publish bisa di update dgn kilat. Salam kenal juga :)

 **Guest** 3 : Aaaaaaaaa terima kasih sudah membaca :v

 **Irezqy99** : Terima kasih sudah suka dan mau menunggu :)

 **uchihalosi** : Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Dan makasih pula sudah suka cerita ini :)

 **Lazark** : Hmm saya mencium bau-bau stalker disini wkwk. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Kamu orang kedua yg review ini dan terkena my prank wks. Semoga di chap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu itu yaa. Doakan saja yaa supaya bisa update kilat. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguuu :*

 **ice** : KYAAAAA... iya ini apaaa... Makasih pujiannya... Makasih udah sukaa aaaaaaa... Doakan saja yaa.., duh, jangan nangis hiks :( dan makasih untuk semangatnya :)

 **Haleyyy** : Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Terima kasih sudah sukaa :)

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : Waahh penonton kecewa nih wkwk. Terima kasih mau menunggu :)

 **LavChelte** : Ah, turut seneng juga untukmu :) jangan terkejut yaa karena saya sudah update wkwk/gaje :v

.

Untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Terutama untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang lebih besar wkwk. Semoga readers sekalian mau dengan sabar lagi menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi. See you in next chapter *lambai-lambai tangan.

.

.

 **Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah mulai membenamkan cahayanya dari ufuk barat. Langit perlahan menampakkan semburat jingga yang kemerahan. Sakura turun perlahan dari mobil Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di tujuan. Perjalanan mereka dari kediaman Uchiha untuk sampai ke apartemen Sasuke memakan waktu sekitar satu jam dan sekarang hari sudah akan berganti malam.

Sakura merengut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong sebuah koper ke arahnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kopernya yang terjatuh. Sakura berpikir sepertinya impiannya menginginkan suami yang bersikap manis dan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri kini telah sirna sudah. Sasuke bahkan memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Sakura berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan keadaannya membawa koper yang lumayan berat ini. Namun Sasuke seakan tak peduli dengan kondisinya. Pria itu terus saja berjalan cepat didepanya dengan langkahnya yang lebar itu. Tak ingin ketinggalan, Sakura pun sedikit berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit meliriknya. Namun Sakura mengabaikan itu. Ia menatap ke depan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Heh, kau seperti anak kecil."

Sakura masih mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Marah padaku?"

Sakura tetap mengabaikan Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa Sasuke tidak ada disampingnya, Sakura pun berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke terdiam memperhatikannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dengan alis terangkat satu dan seringai kecil di bibir Sasuke. Sakura tahu pria itu pasti sedang ingin mengerjainya.

"Bisakah kau cepat tunjukkan dimana kamar apartemenmu. Aku sudah cukup sabar akan sikapmu tadi yang seenaknya padaku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin beristirahat." Sakura berucap dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Raut wajah pria itu kini datar, tak ada seringai yang tercetak di wajah Sasuke lagi. Melihat itu, diam-diam Sakura merasa kecewa. Ia selalu suka melihat seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke. Meskipun di saat yang bersamaan seringai yang muncul di wajah Sasuke juga terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa pria itu terlihat lebih seksi dengan seringai itu. Sakura berpikir wanita gila mana yang tidak menginginkan Sasuke. Pria itu adalah dambaan kaum hawa. Hanya dengan melihat wajah pria itu saja mampu membuat tubuh kaum hawa merasa kepanasan. Pasti banyak wanita yang mengkhayalkan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya ini. Memikirkan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak rela. Ia menginginkan Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sadar akan apa yang ia pikirkan, Sakura segera menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Sasuke terutama pada pernyataan terakhir yang seketika membuatnya bergidik.

Kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Sakura merasa jarak mereka ini sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Sakura memberanikan diri menatap tepat ke _onyx_ indah Sasuke. Dan seketika ia menyesal telah melakukannya, mata itu benar-benar menjeratnya dalam pesona pria itu. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya sulit untuk berpaling.

"Jangan menahan nafasmu. Kau bisa mati."

Sasuke berkata pelan di depan wajahnya yang seketika membuatnya tersadar dari aktivitasnya menatap Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali karena mendadak matanya terasa perih. Ia kemudian menunduk, memilih menatap dada bidang Sasuke yang tertutupi kemeja seraya menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin disana. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat itu sedikit menekan dada bidang Sasuke. Melihat itu tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" _Shit_."

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara berupa kata umpatan berasal dari bibir Sasuke yang entah tertuju kepada siapa dan untuk apa. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menggendongnya layaknya karung beras sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengambil alih kopernya. Ia refleks memekik karena terkejut.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan ini. Turunkan aku!"

Sakura memukul pelan punggung Sasuke karena kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin sekali memukul Sasuke dengan sangat keras, namun sebagai seorang perempuan yang sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan, Sakura tak akan tega melakukannya meskipun ingin. Lagipula Sakura pun tak akan berani melakukan kekerasan pada Sasuke karena ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu marah padanya. Percayalah, Sasuke dalam mode marah terlihat sangat mengerikan di matanya.

"Sasuke, orang-orang melihat kita."

Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikan ucapannya. Sakura pun akhirnya lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke karena merasa malu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan disana, Sakura."

Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke sedikit menggeram dan menggeliat geli akibat ulahnya itu. Ia pun semakin gencar membenamkan kepalanya disitu agar Sasuke mau menurunkannya.

"Makanya turunkan aku."

Suara Sakura teredam di leher Sasuke yang mana malah terdengar seperti cicitan lucu di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Sakura saat ini.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku dengan baik mau menggendongmu yang tengah kelelahan ini bukan."

"Tapi jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk membawa koperku, tidak dengan pemiliknya."

"Sakura, berhenti bicara disana." ucap Sasuke yang semakin kegelian karena Sakura terus berbicara di dekat lehernya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menurunkanku."

"Diamlah."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan sontak menjeritkan nama Sasuke karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja meremas pantatnya. Saking terkejutnya Sakura tanpa sadar telah berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke dan membuat si empunya telinga meringis.

Belum habis sampai disitu keterkejutannya oleh perbuatan Sasuke, Sakura semakin dibuat terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang. Sakura memperhatikan sejenak sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang itu. Ternyata kini mereka telah sampai di dalam apartemen Sasuke lebih tepatnya sekarang mereka tengah berada di kamar pria itu. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dan seketika ia mengingat perbuatan yang tadi pria itu lakukan padanya, Sakura pun menggerutu pelan. Sasuke lagi-lagi berbuat kasar padanya.

"Ternyata kau berat juga."

Sakura mendelik mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya itu terdengar seperti ledekan untuknya. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke meledeknya gemuk bukan. Padahal pria itu sendiri yang berinisiatif menggendongnya.

"Siapa suruh kau menggendongku."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang memilih diam tak membalas ucapannya. Detik selanjutnya Sakura sukses membelalakkan matanya saat _emeraldnya_ mendapati Sasuke yang dengan santai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Ia menatap waspada ke arah Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan sedikit menyeringai. Sakura hendak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menghentikan aksi Sasuke namun sebelum itu terjadi sesuatu di lengan kiri Sasuke telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau memakainya?"

Ucapan Sakura sukses menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Sebelah alis Sasuke kini terangkat satu pertanda bingung. "Apa?"

"Cincin."

Sasuke menatap sekilas cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Ya. Aku selalu memakainya."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Yahiko yang mengatakan bahwa pria jingga itu tak pernah melihat Sasuke memakai cincin pertunangannya. Jadi, yang mana yang benar.

"Sejujurnya hanya jika di depan _Kaa-san_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia memikirkan akan kebenaran dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kemarin ketika di kediaman Uchiha apakah pria itu memakai cincinnya? Sakura tidak tahu karena ia tak memperhatikan itu sebelumnya. Namun yang lebih membuatnya penasaran, mengapa Sasuke hanya memakai cincin itu jika di depan ibunya saja. Seolah pria itu tak ingin ada orang lain selain keluarganya yang tahu perihal pertunangannya. Apa selama ini pemikirannya tentang Sasuke yang ingin menjaga perasaan seseorang yang dicintai pria itu adalah benar? Atau mungkin ada alasan lain.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai cincin. Dan lagi, desain cincin ini terlalu feminim. Terlalu menggelikan."

Sakura kembali mengerutkan keningnya, dan kali ini ia menampilkan ekspresi curiga. "Hanya itu?"

Sasuke seketika menyeringai. Ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Wanita merah muda itu masih mengira bahwa ia adalah _gay_. Ketika di mansion Uchiha ia memang sengaja tidak langsung meluruskan hal ini pada Sakura. Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Sakura. Dan ia rasa inilah saatnya permainan yang seru akan dimulai.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang terdiam memandangnya bingung. Ia kemudian memperlebar seringainya dan mulai berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kau menganggapku _gay_ , kan?"

Seperti dugaannya, ekspresi Sakura dengan cepat berubah terkejut setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sakura kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke. Dan lihatlah kini wanita itu terlihat gugup.

" _K-Kaa-san_ memberitahumu?"

"Menurutmu selain dirimu siapa lagi yang menganggapku _gay_."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia melihat Sakura hanya terdiam dengan terus menatapnya waspada.

"Jadi, apa kau mau jawaban yang sejujurnya dariku?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya seolah menantang. Ia menyeringai senang saat melihat gerakan Sakura kini terbatasi oleh tembok dibelakangnya. Wanita itu terdesak. Dengan cepat kedua tangan Sasuke pun bergerak untuk mengurung Sakura di kedua sisi tubuh wanita itu. Ia bersiul pelan. Entah mengapa ekspresi Sakura saat ini yang tengah ketakutan membuatnya terhibur, dan ia sedikit bergairah karenanya.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bukan _gay_."

"Sasuke! T-tunggu dulu. Aku mempercayaimu. Ya, aku percaya kau normal. Tolong menjauh dariku. Kau... membuatku takut."

Sakura menjerit panik. Suara wanita itu mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Meihat itu, Sasuke kemudian tertawa. Ia sangat menikmati ini.

"Kenapa harus takut. Bukankah kau menginginkanku, hmm?"

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya. Namun ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke bahkan tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke, hentikan ini. Aku belum siap."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kalau begitu berikan aku sebuah ciuman."

Sakura sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya memasang raut wajah heran. Sasuke yang biasa bersikap dingin dan sinis itu mengapa tiba-tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pria penggoda yang nakal dan sangat mesum ini. Apakah ini sifat asli dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura harus berhati-hati kalau begitu.

"U-untuk apa?" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke menggeram tak sabar. "Kau perlu bukti kan? Dan sekarang aku ingin membuktikannya."

"Tidak perlu. Tanpa kau buktikan pun aku percaya."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Hanya sebuah ciuman. Aku tidak meminta yang lebih dari itu."

Sasuke benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Sakura yang bersikeras menolaknya. Padahal ia yakin wanita itu menginginkannya.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke. Kau membuat debaran jantungku semakin menggila. Aku takut... mati karena ini."

Sasuke terseyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan polos Sakura. Sama seperti yang wanita itu rasakan, Sakura pun benar-benar membuatnya menggila. Tapi ia menyukai sensasi ini. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura dan berbisik pelan disana.

"Asal kau tahu, kau pun membuatku menggila."

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, selanjutnya yang Sasuke rasakan adalah sepasang tangan hangat telah menangkupkan wajahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya secara paksa. Sasuke terpaku saat bibir yang terasa lembut itu telah menempel di bibirnya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia bahkan kini membiarkan Sakura lepas begitu saja dari kungkungannya.

Sasuke memegang bibirnya, masih terasa lembutnya bibir Sakura disini. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Sasuke kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang baru saja terkena kecupan singkat dari Sakura. Terasa sedikit manis. Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sial. Ia ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa updete hehe. Chapter ini emang pendek kan, iya saya tau. Tolong jangan protes karena saya sedang nggak bisa mengetik panjang akhir-akhir ini haha.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, fav and foll. Terlebih lagi bagi yang sudah me-review, terima kasih banyak yaa, review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya hehe. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-persatu seperti chapter kemarin karena saya sedang malas mengetik banyak sebenarnya hehe.

Oke itu aja. See you in next chapter yaa :)

.

 **Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasakan tidur nyenyaknya terganggu karena suara jam digital yang berbunyi nyaring di atas nakasnya. Ia melenguh pelan. Lengannya yang tampak berotot dengan jari jemari panjang itu terulur guna mendiamkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Sedang lengan satunya yang menganggur kini meraba-raba bagian lain di ranjangnya.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _onyx_ yang tajam nan mempesona. Ia bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam. Pandangannya mengedar di ruangan itu, mencari sosok dengan helaian merah muda disekitarnya. Dan lagi-lagi keberadaan wanita itu tak tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya guna menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan adanya suara air atau bunyi apapun yang dihasilkan di dalam kamar mandi ruangan ini sebagai tanda keberadaan wanita itu disana. Namun ternyata hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan. Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Memilih merilekskan pikirannya dan tak ingin memusingkan keberadaan Sakura yang mungkin saat ini tengah bersantai di ruang tv atau tengah menyibukkan diri di dapurnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena detik selanjutnya Sasuke terlonjak sesaat setelah ia mengingat sesuatu.

Lengannya dengan cepat merogoh kantong yang terdapat dibagian depan celana bokser hitam yang ia kenakan. Mengetahui tak ada apapun disana, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Tebakannya benar. Kunci kamarnya telah raib dari kantongnya. Dan Sasuke sangat tahu siapa pelakunya.

Semalam mereka berdua memang tidur bersama. Tidur dalam artian sebenarnya. Sasuke yang membuat ide ini, tentu saja. Cukup sulit sebenarnya membujuk Sakura agar mau tidur seranjang bersamanya. Wanita itu bersikeras menolak ajakannya dan memilih tidur di ruangan lain tanpa dirinya disana. Apa yang Sakura lakukan Sasuke sangat tahu itu, wanita bermahkotakan merah muda itu berusaha menjauhinya.

Sasuke tak menemukan alasan yang logis untuk menjelaskan mengapa Sakura sangat ingin menjauh darinya. Padahal cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan merasakan hidup bersama di atap yang sama dan melakukan apapun yang lebih dari sekedar tidur bersama. Seharusnya Sakura mulai membiasakan diri karena wanita itu tentu tak bisa mengelaknya. Jadi untuk apa Sakura menghindarinya.

Sasuke kembali mengingat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sakura sesaat setelah ia mengemukakan idenya. Sakura terlihat gelisah saat itu. Dan Sasuke sedikit tahu apa penyebabnya. Untuk meyakinkan Sakura, ia pun berjanji bahwa mereka tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar tidur. Hal itu lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri sebenarnya agar ia tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sakura menyetujui idenya setelah menerima sedikit pemaksaan darinya.

Kenyataannya Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura selama mereka berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama. Ia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang menginginkan Sakura berada didekapannya. Tangannya bergerak menarik Sakura mendekat, melingkari pinggang wanita itu. Sebelah kakinya terangkat dan menindih paha Sakura. Sedang wajahnya berada di helaian rambut Sakura, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _cherry_ yang memabukkan disana. Sasuke menjadikan Sakura layaknya guling kesayangannya pada malam itu.

Tentu saja reaksi Sakura berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Wanita itu memberontak pada awalnya. Namun akhirnya terdiam setelah ia memohon dengan suara serak dan tampang memelas minta belas kasihan. Sasuke pun tak tahu mengapa ia sampai melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Ia tidak pernah memohon pada seorang wanita selain ibunya. Itu bukan sifatnya sama sekali. Yang Sasuke tahu ia hanya terlampau menginginkan Sakura dan selalu ingin berada didekat wanita itu layaknya anak ayam yang tak bisa jauh dari indungnya.

Malam itu Sasuke bahkan diam-diam mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk mengantisipasi aksi Sakura yang mungkin saja berniat melarikan diri dari kamarnya selama ia terlelap. Dan sekarang wanita itu memang telah kabur. Terbukti dari kunci kamarnya yang tak berada di tempat semula Sasuke menyimpannya. Sasuke kini mendapati benda itu telah menggantung dari lubang kecil di pintunya.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai menggoda. Bayang-bayang tangan halus Sakura yang meraba-raba celana boksernya memenuhi otak kotornya. Bagaimana tangan mungil itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kantong celananya dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang disebut kunci disana. Sasuke benar-benar membayangkan pergerakan lengan Sakura yang mungkin saja meleset menyentuh _sesuatu_ di selangkangannya. Bukankah itu akan menjadi peristiwa menarik? Sial. Sasuke benar-benar berharap itu terjadi. Seandainya saja ia terjaga saat itu, ia mungkin akan sedikit _bermain-main_ dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, kembali membayangkan wajah panik dan ketakutan yang ditampilkan di wajah cantik Sakura saat wanita itu merasa telah membuat sedikit _kesalahan_ kala itu. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan seperti saat kemarin ia menggoda wanita itu. Sasuke berpikir Sakura yang sedang ketakutan telah mampu membuatnya bergairah apalagi Sakura dalam keadaan yang menggoda, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga Sasuke akan langsung menyerang Sakura, menunggangi wanita itu sampai pagi. Astaga, Sasuke tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sakura telah mengubahnya menjadi pria berotak mesum hanya dalam sekejap.

Sasuke melirik selangkangannya ketika _sesuatu_ disana terasa sangat sesak. Dan hal yang terjadi disana seketika membuatnya mengumpat. Sejak kapan kejantanannya telah berdiri? Ini gila. Sakura benar-benar membawa efek besar bagi dirinya—bagi tubuhnya.

Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menyalurkan hasratnya pada Sakura? Bagaimana pun Sakura adalah dalang dari semua _kekacauan_ ini. Terlebih lagi sekarang wanita itu berada disini—bersamanya. Ia seharusnya tak menyia-nyiakan keberadaan wanita itu disini. Namun mengingat kembali tingkah Sakura yang terkesan menghindarinya, dengan berat hati Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk bercinta dengannya. Perasaan wanita itu bisa saja terluka. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat hal itu lagi. Karena sorot penuh luka yang terpancar dari mata _emerald_ itu mampu menyalurkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya dengan gusar. Sepertinya ia memang harus bermain solo lagi kali ini. Sial. Sasuke menggeram setelah menyadari bahwa untuk yang kesekian kalinya hasratnya tak tersalurkan dengan baik.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk sedikit menenangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh, netranya melirik jam diatas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sembilan menit. Ia mempunyai waktu sekitar lima puluh satu menit lagi untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Itu waktu yang cukup. Sangat cukup baginya untuk menuntaskan hasrat sialannya ini di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyamankan duduknya di sofa ruang tengah, menghidupkan televisi dan mencari tayangan yang menurutnya menarik pada benda persegi panjang itu. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya yang menegang. Wanita merah muda itu baru saja selesai _bertempur_ di dapur, membuat sarapan dengan cita rasa yang sempurna untuk Sasuke. Dan itu cukup melelahkan untuknya.

Sakura wanita yang mandiri. Ia bisa memasak, tentu saja. Ketika kuliah dan tinggal di asrama, Sakura mulai belajar memasak. Meskipun tidak terlalu pandai tapi masakannya tidaklah buruk.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali saat melakukan pekerjaan memasaknya. Sakura beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan saat itu. Seperti memasukkan garam terlalu banyak pada masakannya atau dengan cerobohnya menyenggol sesuatu di meja dapur dan menyebabkan beberapa bumbu bertumpahan. Dan yang lebih parahnya masakannya terbakar dan mengeluarkan bau hangus yang menusuk karena tanpa sadar ia telah melamun dengan sangat lama saat itu.

Sakura hampir merasa frustasi karena menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam hanya untuk membuat nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat yang seharusnya bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik dalam kurung waktu singkat. Namun apa-apaan dengan semua ini? Dalam sekejap kemampuan memasaknya menjadi sangat amatir. Dan itu karena Sasuke Uchiha yang benar-benar telah merenggut konsentrasinya.

Sampai ia berada di sofa ini pun Sakura masih belum bisa menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Sikap Sasuke yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat aneh—jika tidak ingin disebut mesum— dan juga... ciuman pertama mereka. Astaga. Itu tidak hanya menjadi ciuman pertama bagi mereka namun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sial. Mengapa ia jadi panik begini. Melakukan ciuman pertama dengan seorang pria yang merupakan calon suaminya sendiri bukanlah suatu hal yang patut ia khawatirkan. Itu sesuatu yang bagus. Namun yang menjadi permasalahannya disini adalah... ciuman singkat itu mampu memberikan efek besar bagi dirinya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke yang terasa kenyal dan sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyukai bibir itu. Ya Tuhan. Bodohnya ia karena termakan omongan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk mencium pria itu. Benar-benar memalukan. Secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan pria itu.

Belum habis sampai disitu beban pikirannya, ada satu hal lagi yang kini sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan kejadian semalam yang hampir membuatnya tidak bisa terlelap. Dan penyebabnya bisa ditebak siapa.

Semalam Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya sesak nafas. Pria itu selalu melakukan hal-hal tak terduga yang membuat kinerja jantungnya berpacu cepat. Mereka tidur bersama, dan kejadian saat itu adalah hal pertama kali ia merasakan _sesuatu_ yang keras milik pria itu menekan bokongnya.

Sakura bukanlah wanita polos yang tak mengetahui _benda_ apa itu. Dan ketika ia terbangun, ia tetap saja terkejut melihat _sesuatu_ yang menyembul dibalik celana Sasuke. Astaga. Apakah kejantanan Sasuke mengeras sepanjang malam?

Sakura akhirnya lebih memilih menjauh dari Sasuke, membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Namun sial baginya saat mengetahui pintu kamar terkunci. Ia lalu mencari kunci, menghabiskan waktu hampir selama dua puluh menit. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kunci itu setelah tergiur dengan perintah dari otak kotornya untuk kembali melirik _sesuatu_ di celana Sasuke. Dan tidak mudah baginya untuk mendapatkannya. Ia harus menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar ia bisa terfokus mencari benda yang dibutuhkannya, lebih tepatnya agar ia bisa menahan mata nakalnya untuk tidak terus-menerus melirik _sesuatu_ yang menyembul disana.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur dengan kejantanan yang mengeras. Terhitung sudah dua kali ia melihat kejadian ini. Namun bedanya kali ini ia merasakan langsung _benda_ itu menekan dan bergesek-gesek di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan sejak saat itu otaknya telah terkontaminasi oleh adegan-adegan mesum dengan Sasuke. Astaga. Ini terlalu awal baginya. Masih belum waktunya ia bercinta dengan Sasuke meskipun ia menginginkan hal itu. Sakura belum siap dengan seks pertamanya terlebih jika mereka berdua melakukan itu tanpa adanya perasaan diantara keduanya.

Dan satu hal tentang Sasuke yang tak boleh terlewatkan. Sebuah fakta yang membuatnya merasa lega dan... bahagia mungkin. Pria itu bukanlah seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena terpengaruh spekulasi gila dari calon mertuanya. Ini memalukan. Ia bahkan sampai memikirkan ide yang menurutnya sangat idiot untuk membuktikan apakah Sasuke adalah pria normal atau bukan. Kenapa ia sebodoh ini. Sakura tak berhenti merutuk karena hal ini.

Sakura tersentak saat suara baritone yang sangat ia kenali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Sasuke dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, menghalangi pandangan matanya terhadap tayangan televisi yang sebenarnya sejak awal tak ia perhatikan sama sekali. Wajah pria itu terlihat segar dan berkali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kau demam?"

Sakura masih terdiam di posisi duduknya, bahkan saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampan pria itu padanya, menyatukan kening mereka berdua _._ Ia menahan nafas seraya terus menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mempunyai pesona kuat yang membuatnya sulit berpaling.

"Akhirnya kau berkedip."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap karena merasakan tiupan kecil di wajahnya akibat ulah Sasuke. Netra hijaunya mendapati Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan di depan wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat manis. Sasuke mempunyai sebuah lekuk kecil di pipi kiri _nya_ yang membuat pria itu tampak menggemaskan saat kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas.

"Kau tidak demam. Tapi wajahmu memerah."

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar akan posisi mereka berdua yang terlalu dekat, Sakura kemudian mendorong pelan wajah Sasuke di depannya. Secara refleks kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di kedua pipinya yang menghangat, kemudian bangkit dengan terburu-buru dan memilih mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Sasuke membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A-aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Sakura berkata tanpa menatap Sasuke, memilih melangkah mendahului Sasuke menuju meja makan, menyiapkan piring dan menyauk nasi disana. Ia melirik Sasuke yang telah mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat tempat ia berdiri, pria itu menatapnya dengan intens. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura segera memberikan piring yang telah terisi makanan pada Sasuke dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pria itu disana. Namun suara Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ah, belum."

"Makanlah. Dan jangan membantah."

Sakura mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Pria itu seolah tahu jika ia akan menolak. Sakura pun memilih mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia hendak mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Sasuke namun sebuah tangan besar telah menariknya terlebih dahulu, membawanya ke pangkuan Sasuke. Sakura refleks memekik.

"Suapi aku."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan gugup. Posisinya saat ini duduk menyamping di paha Sasuke. Jarak yang sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Ah, mungkin sudah tidak ada jarak lagi, melihat tubuh keduanya telah menempel. Menyadari posisinya saat ini membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"K-kau seperti anak kecil."

Sasuke terkekeh tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kembali gemas ingin menyentuh lekuk kecil yang muncul di sebelah kiri pipi Sasuke. Ya Tuhan. Sekarang ia ingin mengecup pipi itu.

"Biar saja, jika itu bisa membuatku senang."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, merasa kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia kehabisan nafas seketika melihat seringai Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini.

"A-aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau melepaskanku dulu." Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya di depan Sasuke. Ia selalu saja mengeluarkan suara dengan tergagap.

"Lebih mudah melakukannya jika di posisi seperti ini."

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang merasa terbakar karena mendapat remasan kecil di pinggang rampingnya. Ia memilih untuk meredakan rasa panas di tubuhnya dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin disana.

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Sakura akhirnya mengutarakan kebingungannya selama ini. Sikap Sasuke yang cenderung berubah-ubah, terkadang sangat perhatian namun setelahnya berubah kasar. Terlebih pada keintiman mereka yang Sasuke ciptakan, apa maksud dari semua itu. Pria itu aneh dan ia tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau membawaku kesini. Kenapa?"

"Kita perlu membiasakan diri untuk tinggal bersama."

"Selain itu?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk mengurus keperluanku disini."

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Kelak kau akan menjadi istriku dan mengurus semua keperluanku."

Sakura kembali diam. Terlarut dalam pikirannya. Perkataan Sasuke bukanlah jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa Sasuke sudah mulai menerimanya? Terlebih lagi, apa Sasuke sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya, seperti ia yang sudah mulai menaruh hati pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk menghadap pria itu, gaun tidurnya sedikit tersingkap ke atas, sedikit memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Ia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang keras menekan _sesuatu_ di bawah perutnya.

"Sasuke, apa arti diriku bagimu sekarang?"

Sakura memerhatikan air muka Sasuke yang perlahan mengeras. Raut wajah pria itu tak terbaca olehnya. Namun sekilas Sakura melihat pancaran kebingungan di kedua manik hitam itu.

"Ku rasa terlalu awal bagi kita saling menyatakan bahwa kau yang tersegalanya untukku. Terlalu awal bagi kita untuk menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain, bukan begitu?" ucap Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Suara Sasuke terdengar ragu, namun Sakura terlalu lengah untuk memerhatikan itu. Ia hanya sedang banyak berpikir.

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura menjeda. "Dan terlalu awal bagi kita untuk bertindak sejauh ini."

Sakura hendak beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahannya pergi. Tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dan kedua alis pria itu bertaut ketika menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Dadanya bergemuruh karena emosi yang seakan ingin meledak. Sejenak Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Yang kau lakukan kemarin dan saat ini, apa kau melakukannya karena ingin balas dendam padaku? Kau berbalik menggodaku. Apa itu bentuk balas dendammu karena aku telah menggodamu pada pertemuan pertama kita dulu?"

"Balas dendam?" tawa Sasuke memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura setelahnya. "Anggap saja begitu. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku hanya senang melakukannya."

Sakura bergeming, memikirkan kembali perkataan Sasuke. "Kau berhasil membuatku kesal, Sasuke." bisiknya, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah. Dan Sasuke memahami arti dari raut wajah yang ditampilkan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya senang mempermainkanku. Berbuat sesukamu dan menjadikan aku wanita yang bisa kau kuasai. Hanya karena kau memiliki pesona yang mematikan, kau bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya. Lalu dengan angkuh kau berusaha untuk membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu. Kau senang membuatku tak berdaya. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Rahang pria itu kembali mengeras. Detik selanjutnya yang Sakura rasakan adanya sebuah tarikan kuat di tengkuknya, membawanya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke dan berakhir dengan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sasuke mencumbunya dengan kasar dan liar, berusaha melesakkan lidah pria itu disana. Sakura mencoba berontak, mendorong dada Sasuke dan memukulnya tanpa henti. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung melepas ciuman ini sampai rontaannya melemah dan ia mulai kehabisan nafas, Sasuke baru melepasnya.

Nafas keduanya memburu dengan saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibir. Namun Sasuke terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan Sakura yang kewalahan menghirup oksigen begitu rakus.

"Kau selalu saja salah paham padaku. Aku pria normal. Jika dihadapkan dengan wanita sepertimu terus-menerus aku tidak bisa menahan diri terlalu lama. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau wanita pertama yang membuatku ingin menyetubuhimu."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia harus berbangga diri atau tidak karena perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke menginginkannya, sama seperti ia yang menginginkan Sasuke. Namun Sakura telanjur berpikir jika Sasuke menginginkan dirinya karena sepenuhnya pria itu hanya mengikuti nafsu. Tidak ada perasaan pria itu untuknya. Tidak seperti ia yang menginginkan Sasuke karena perasaannya yang telah jatuh pada pria bermata oniks tajam itu.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf jika kau terganggu karena ulahku dulu di pertemuan pertama kita. Aku menyesal melakukannya. Ku harap kau mengerti." Sakura menjeda, tatapannya sarat akan permohonan. "Tapi tolong hargai aku, Sasuke. Kita masih asing satu sama lain. Tapi kau tanpa canggung melakukan hal intim ini denganku. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

Sasuke menangkupkan wajah Sakura untuk menghadap pria itu, namun Sakura menolak untuk menatap Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menggeram.

"Mengertilah, Sakura. Aku pria normal. Aku ti—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau bernafsu dan memiliki hasrat untuk memuaskan tubuhmu." Sakura menjerit, manatap tepat ke mata hitam Sasuke, sengaja memperlihatkan tatapannya saat ini pada Sasuke, agar Sasuke tahu betapa kecewanya ia atas perbuatan pria itu. "Tapi tolong, jangan lakukan ini lagi jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan padaku. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Dan perkataan Sakura itu sukses membuat Sasuke bergeming. Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, berusaha mengabaikan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan melangkah lebar menjauhi pria itu yang kini terlarut dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Membaca kata-perkata yang tertera pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar saat teringat kembali perkataan Sakura tadi pagi. Ucapan Sakura seakan tak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Terlebih lagi setelah ia melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan di wajah Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Sasuke tak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Karena itulah ia tak mengerti akan perasaannya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang ia izinkan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan ia telah memikirkan akan keputusannya untuk mencoba membuka hatinya pada Sakura, tanpa tahu apakah hatinya telah berlabuh pada Sakura.

Ia hanya terlampau menginginkan Sakura. Sasuke selalu menemukan kata-kata itu di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa jika hanya melihat Sakura tanpa melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita itu. Ada rasa candu saat dirinya menyentuh Sakura. Entah ini perasaan apa, namun Sasuke tak terganggu sama sekali dengan perasaan ini.

"Sasuke, sudah waktunya istirahat. Ayo makan siang."

Lamunannya buyar. Atensinya kini teralihkan pada sosok pria berambut jingga yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau saja. Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tahu kau bukannya tidak lapar, tapi tidak berselera makan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa bedanya?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang, apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak ada." jawabnya cepat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita berambut merah muda kemarin?"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya dan melempar asal kertas yang tadi dibacanya. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan tangan kiri. Dan sesuatu yang melingkari jari manis Sasuke, tak luput dari penglihatan Yahiko.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar telah bertunangan?" Yahiko tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut.

Sasuke melirik Yahiko sekilas. "Hn. Kau terkejut?"

"Jelas aku terkejut, bodoh. Apa-apaan kau ini, tak pernah cerita. Kapan kau bertunangan?"

"Peresmiannya dua hari lagi."

"Sialan, tinggal dua hari lagi tapi aku tak mendapat undangan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat wajah kesal Yahiko. "Jika kau ingin undangan, akan ku kirim untukmu."

"Ck. Persetan dengan itu. Kenapa mendadak?"

"Sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama sebenarnya."

"Dasar kau. Jadi siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung itu."

Sasuke melempar bolpoinnya pada Yahiko yang tengah tertawa namun mampu ditangkap baik oleh Yahiko. Ia mendengus. Siapapun wanita itu akan merasa beruntung jika memilikinya, pikirnya percaya diri.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke? Jangan bilang tunanganmu wanita bernama Sakura Haruno itu?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam yang mana membuat Yahiko melebarkan matanya karena lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Kau tahu, selera wanitamu membuatku ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup. Dia bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan wanita yang mendekatimu."

Sasuke berdecak sarat tak terima. "Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia wanita yang berbeda." sejenak ia merenung. Gara-gara Yahiko ia kembali memikirkan wanita merah muda itu lagi.

"Padahal dia incaranku." Yahiko bergumam namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke menyalang dengan tawa Yahiko yang pecah setelahnya.

" _Calm down_ , Sasuke. Aku memang pernah berpikir untuk bermain-main dengannya. Karena wanita seperti dia adalah berlian, terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, bukan begitu? Tapi setelah tahu dia tunanganmu, aku angkat tangan. Ya, kurasa kau sangat cocok dengannya."

Sasuke terdiam karena tak ingin memperlebar pembicaraan tentang Sakura.

"Yahiko, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kau yakin tak ingin makan siang? Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba kau merasa kelaparan dan memanggilku. Ku pastikan aku tidak akan datang saat itu."

"Bawa saja ke ruanganku. Aku malas keluar."

Sasuke mendengar helaan nafas di sekitarnya. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku dalam 10 menit."

"Yahiko." panggilan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Yahiko yang selangkah lagi mencapai pintu. Pria itu berbalik menatapnya, menunggu ucapannya selanjutnya.

"Menurutmu perasaan cinta itu seperti apa?"

Yahiko tergelak di tempatnya mendengar perkataan tak terduga yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang membahas tentang cinta adalah hal yang langka. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika Sasuke tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Apa dengan wanita merah muda itu?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan Yahiko akhirnya menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Sasuke yang tipikal pria dingin itu pasti telah mengesampingkan rasa gengsinya dan menahan malunya untuk mengatakan ini. Yahiko sedikit merasa bersalah karena menertawakan Sasuke.

"Kau menanyakan ini pada orang yang tepat, Sasuke." Yahiko terkekeh sejenak sebelum memasang raut wajah serius. "Perasaan itu akan muncul ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu, sanggup melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya, dan jika dia terluka kau akan ikut terluka bersamanya." sekilas Yahiko melirik Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan memasang wajah datar. Ia melanjutkan. "Seseorang yang sangat kau inginkan untuk kau miliki agar bisa menemanimu sepanjang waktu sampai maut memisahkan kau dan dia." Yahiko menjeda dengan raut wajah yang berubah jenaka saat kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sesuatu seperti ribuan kupu-kupu akan berterbangan di dalam perutmu saat kau melakukan hal romantis dan menyenangkan dengannya."

Dan Sasuke memikirkan dengan serius ucapan Yahiko hingga akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di apartemennya dalam keadaan kacau. Wajahnya kusut dan tampang kelelahan tercetak jelas disana. Tolong jangan mengira Sasuke mabuk. Karena ia benci alkohol.

Sasuke melepas dasi yang terasa mencekiknya, melempar jas dan dasinya saat ia telah sampai di kamarnya. Sakura berdiri terkejut di dekat ranjang saat menatapnya dan Sasuke dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu menghampiri Sakura, mendekap wanita itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat menerima pemberontakan Sakura.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

Sakura bergeming sesaat, berhenti memberontak disana. "Apa mak—?"

Ucapan Sakura tertahan di mulutnya karena Sasuke dengan cepat membawanya pada ciuman yang memabukkan. Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke atas ketika dengan perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Ia terengah seraya menatap wajah Sakura penuh damba. Ia berbisik mesra—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—dan kembali membawa Sakura dalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Hallo! Akhirnya bisa update fict ini hehe. Maaf menunggu lama ya :D. Akhir-akhir ini saya memang sedang disibukkan pacaran dengan si asus, menghabiskan waktu menonton film sampai membuat saya hampir menelantarkan cerita ini wkkk :v

Btw adakah disini yang mengikuti drama dan movienya High and Low? Jika iya, boleh saya tahu karakter favorit kalian siapa disana? Kalo saya sih kesemsem sama si Murayama /teriak gaje dulu, kyaaaaaaaaaa saya selalu suka dengan karakter badboy namun lucu seperti dia, dan aktingnya pun luar biasa. /curcol dikit gpp kan ya wkwk.

Menurut kalian alur cerita ini semakin aneh nggak ya? Entah kenapa ko saya malah merasa begitu ya. Ya sudahlah. Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka saya haha.

Last, terimakasih sudah baca, fav and foll cerita ini. Terlebih lagi bagi yang sudah me-review dan mendukung saya, terima kasih banyak yaa :) *love*love*. See you.

.

 **Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Olivia Jaezmine**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terengah, tubuhnya bergetar akan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Sasuke. Usapan lembut disekitar lengan, punggung dan tengkuknya serta remasan di pinggangnya membuatnya merinding geli. Di tengah ciuman yang semakin intens ini, Sakura berusaha untuk tetap berdiri pada pijakannya, sekalipun kedua kakinya sudah terasa lemas.

Sakura sedikit bisa bernafas lega saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman yang hampir 6 menit lalu mereka lakukan, ia bernafas dengan rakus disana, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, membuat Sakura terhanyut dan tak kuasa untuk menolak. Pria itu seperti pencium ulung.

Sasuke berulang kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama disela-sela ciuman mereka. Pria itu terus-menerus membisikkan kata cinta padanya. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke tengah mabuk, namun hidungnya tak menghirup adanya bau alkohol di tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membaringkannya perlahan di ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sakura seolah pasrah dan hanya menurut pada perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya dengan alis yang berkerut dalam, sesekali ia akan membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Kini bibir Sasuke telah beralih pada lehernya, dimulai dengan mencium, menggigit dan menghisap pelan leher jenjangnya, membuat mulut Sakura tanpa sadar meloloskan suara desahan.

Sakura hampir membiarkan dirinya terlena akan sentuhan Sasuke, namun saat lengan Sasuke menelusup ke dalam bajunya, mengusap perutnya dan mulai meremas-remas payudaranya, Sakura seakan tersadar. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, pikirnya. Sakura masih belum siap melakukan yang lebih jauh dari ini.

"Sasuke..." Sakura berusaha bersuara di tengah desahannya. Ia harus menghentikan Sasuke sebelum mereka lepas kendali dan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini.

"Sasuke ah.Berhenti, ku mohon."

Sakura hampir menjerit frustasi karena Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Pria itu semakin gencar melakukan aksinya dan bahkan area jajahan Sasuke semakin turun ke dadanya. Sakura mendesah keras saat mulut Sasuke berhasil mengulum payudaranya. Sasuke rupanya bergerak cepat, ia bahkan tak tahu kapan branya telah ditanggalkan.

"Sasuke, ini terlalu jauh ah."

Sakura menggigit bibir, menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya agar Sasuke semakin tak menjadi-jadi. Lengannya mulai bergerak, menahan kepala Sasuke dan berusaha menjauhkan _nya_ dari sana.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke berkata dengan suara serak, dan ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, dari sanalah Sakura melihat adanya kabut gairah yang besar telah menyelimuti Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir dengan keras.

"Aku belum siap."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam dan Sakura melihat tatapan Sasuke tersirat kekecewaan disana. Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Sasuke yang menindihnya, pria itu akhirnya membangkitkan diri dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala menunduk. Sakura terduduk dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat terbuka. Ia melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, pria itu terlihat frustasi, seketika perasaan bersalah memasuki relung hatinya.

"Maaf. Ku harap kau mengerti."

Hening sesaat.

Sasuke memutar kepala, dan mata _onyx_ itu kembali menatapnya. Sakura menunggu respon Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Sampai kapan?"

Pelan. Pria itu berucap sangat pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Sakura melihat Sasuke versi berbeda kali ini. Entah, Sakura pun tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan raut wajah Sasuke sekarang. Mata sayunya, sorot _onyx_ yang terlihat redup dengan pancaran kecewa yang kini tercetak jelas. Sasuke terlihat rapuh, namun mungkin bukan itu yang kini tengah dirasakan Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin marah karena penolakannya dan Sakura meyakini hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." balasnya berbisik.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Sakura hampir terlonjak di tempatnya. Perkataan Sasuke sangat tiba-tiba dan tak terduga sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Namun Sakura masih merasa terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia pun tak tahu apakah Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya?

Sakura mencari kebenaran dari manik hitam Sasuke. Namun Sakura masih tidak tahu. Bukan ia tak menemukan, hanya saja ia tidak tahu. Sakura tak bisa mempercayai Sasuke dengan mudah. Ia sendiri pun masih membingungkan perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Berulang kali Sakura menebak perasaan cinta, namun Sakura dengan cepat selalu menyangkalnya. Seperti yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya, ia pun merasa terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk merasakan perasaan itu. Dan kini dengan mudahnya Sasuke mendefinisikan perasaan pria itu padanya dengan perasaan cinta. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Sasuke memang aneh menurutnya.

"Kau... kerasukan apa?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tanpa beban. Sakura bahkan merasa mulutnya tak mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah. Padahal itu adalah kalimat terkonyol yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Tapi Sakura menganggap perkataannya itu dengan serius. Siapa yang tahu, pikirnya.

Sasuke mendengus samar di sampingnya. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Sakura memilih diam, tak tahu akan mengatakan apa. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan semuanya secepat ini.

"Kau menginginkanku, benar?"

Sakura akhirnya membuka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Dan ia melihat Sasuke mengangguk antusias sebagai respon. Sakura merasa Sasuke sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menggambarkan perasaan pria itu. Apa Sasuke asal menebak?

"Kau mulai menerimaku disisimu?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

Kedua lengannya digenggam Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Sasuke menatapnya penuh harap. "Ya. Percayalah padaku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, bergerak meletakkan lengannya di kedua pipi Sasuke, membingkai wajah tampan pria itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu mari biarkan perasaan kita mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan apa ini. Saling menikmati rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan masing-masing. Ku rasa itu sudah cukup." Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum hangatnya. "Yang terpenting, kita sudah saling menerima dan akan setia untuk selalu bersama."

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura melihat senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Sasuke. Kedua _onyxnya_ berbinar, mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu tengah bahagia karena kata-kata yang ditawarkannya tadi. Sakura sedikit terperangah melihat senyum Sasuke dari jarak yang terbilang dekat. Sasuke benar-benar tampan. Ketampanan yang seperti jelmaan dewa. Ia heran sendiri bagaimana bisa ada manusia setampan ini. Sakura rasa ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menggenggam lengannya yang masih bertengger manis di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke. Dan Sakura merasakan wajah dan hatinya menghangat saat Sasuke membawa lengannya menuju bibir pria itu, mengecup punggung tangannya beberapa kali.

"Aku akan menunggu... Sampai kau berkata bahwa kau siap."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti." dan kembali tersenyum untuk Sasuke.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka setelahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Sakura kembali terperangah mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum menampilkan senyum malu-malunya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ia yakin wajahnya telah lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus berkaca untuk melihat betapa tampannya dirimu." Sakura berkata dengan gugup. Setelahnya yang ia dengar adalah kekehan Sasuke di depannya.

"Aku selalu ingin mendengar kalimat itu darimu."

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengangumi keindahan yang tercipta di wajah masing-masing. Sampai Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampan itu padanya dan kembali menatapnya dalam gairah, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ciuman mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan tertawa hambar. Sakura tak menyangka ia baru saja mengharapkan Sasuke untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, hanya merasa kau lucu. Kenapa harus bilang-bilang jika ingin ke kamar mandi." ucapnya diiringi kekehan yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan. Pria itu mulai melangkah pergi namun tak lama setelah itu Sakura kembali bersuara dan membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa? Kau ingin membantu apa?" ucap Sasuke mengulang perkataan Sakura dengan kedua alis yang menyatu, raut wajahnya terlihat tak yakin.

Kepalanya tertunduk, Sakura bisa merasakan pria itu kembali melangkah mendekatinya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap Sasuke. "Menidurkan _nya_."

Kedua mata Sasuke sontak melebar. "Kau serius?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia selalu melihat _itu_ Sasuke berdiri jika di dekatnya. Sakura hanya tak tega membayangkan Sasuke yang mungkin selama ini selalu memuaskan hasratnya sendirian untuk membuat _itunya_ tertidur. Bukankah itu sangat menyiksa? Dan ia hanya ingin sedikit membantu, meskipun Sakura tak tahu apa bantuan yang ia ulurkan ini sudah benar?

"Mungkin tak apa bagiku, aku bisa melakukannya menggunakan tangan atau mungkin..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya menatap ke arah lain. Ia merasa malu dan gugup pada kata yang hendak dikeluarkan selanjutnya. "...mulutku."

Sakura menunggu respon Sasuke dengan perasaan gugup yang tak kunjung mereda namun Sasuke hanya terus terdiam seperti patung ditempatnya, memasang wajah kaku yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'tolong tampar aku sekarang.'

"Sasuke." panggilnya.

Pria itu berdehem sekilas seolah kembali tersadar ke dalam dunia nyata. Dan Sakura berkali lipat lebih gugup saat melihat Sasuke membuka mulut, pria itu berkata dengan tak kalah gugup dihadapannya.

"Kurasa _dia_ akan cepat tertidur jika kau melakukan _blowjob_."

Selanjutnya malam itu Sakura merasa frustrasi sampai tak bisa terlelap karena di dalam kepalanya selalu terpenuhi oleh suara desahan Sasuke yang seksi. Ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang saat wanita pertama kali melakukan seks akan terasa sangat sakit pada awalnya namun setelahnya rasa sakit itu akan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat. Ino, sahabatnya di London pernah menceritakan pengalaman seks pertama yang dirasakan gadis _blonde_ itu padanya. Dan entah mengapa Sakura selalu mengingat ungkapan rasa sakit yang dialami sahabat pirangnya itu. Bukan tergiur akan kenikmatan seks yang sering sahabatnya lakukan, malah Sakura merasa ngeri dan merinding takut.

Bisa dibilang Sakura adalah wanita yang lemah lembut. Meskipun terkadang ia bertindak barbar namun Sakura wanita yang sangat menyukai kelembutan. Ia tak pernah menyukai bentuk kekerasan apapun, terlebih jika ia sendiri yang mengalami kekerasan tersebut. Karena kekerasan selalu menimbulkan rasa sakit. Sakura sendiri selalu benci merasa sakit sekecil apapun itu efeknya. Ketika di umur 18 tahun Sakura bahkan berjerit histeris saat jarinya tergores pisau. Padahal jarinya hanya tergores sedikit dan tak mengeluarkan banyak darah namun reaksi yang ia berikan selalu saja berlebihan seakan-akan ia berada dalam kecelakaan besar. Ia selalu menganggap rasa sakit seperti sebuah fobia baginya.

Sakura pernah ke psikiater untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini. Saat itu usianya adalah 21 tahun, puncak kengeriannya akibat rasa sakit yang disebabkan semasa koas dulu. Ketika itu Sakura diminta untuk membedah perut pasien yang terkena kanker ginjal. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa disana. Namun anehnya Sakura selalu bisa melewati itu hingga akhir, menahan rasa ngerinya walau setelah operasi berakhir ia akan merasa lemas. Pada kasus tertentu terkadang akan muncul kengerian dalam dirinya saat ia melihat orang lain kesakitan. Ia selalu membayangkan jika orang yang tengah kesakitan itu adalah dirinya. Tapi Sakura akan lebih merasakan ngeri jika kejadian itu menimpanya. Sakura pun merasa aneh sendiri di tengah kengeriannya pada rasa sakit itu ia mampu menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran bedah dan masa koasnya dalam kurung waktu singkat dibandingkan teman seangkatannya yang lain. Secerdas itukah ia? Ia selalu berpikir kecerdasannya ini pasti menurun dari kedua orang tuanya yang notabene merupakan dokter profesional.

Dokter menyebut gejala-gejala yang dialami Sakura hampir menyerupai _algofobia,_ jenis fobia terhadap rasa sakit. Namun pada kasus yang dirasakan Sakura disini masih dalam tahap wajar. Masih banyak ditemukan orang-orang dengan kasus yang sama. Dilihat dari gejala-gejala Sakura, dokter menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah rasa takut biasa, tidak parah sampai membuatnya menjadi fobia. Sakura mungkin hanya kurang dewasa menyikapi rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Anak kecil akan cenderung menangis histeris saat terjatuh dan tubuhnya mengalami luka kecil. Namun berbeda dengan orang dewasa yang akan lebih menahan rasa sakit karena menurutnya rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya kurang pengendalian emosi yang membuat sikapnya tampak tak dewasa. Dan Sakura memang mengakui jika ia masih terlalu kekanakan. Ia bahkan masih sering berlarian kesana-kemari dan berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas layaknya anak kecil disaat dadanya telah tumbuh membesar. Dan Sakura berpikir mungkin ketidaksiapannya akan seks pertama dengan seorang pria disebabkan karena sifatnya yang masih kekanakan.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha, berbincang dengan calon ibu mertua seperti yang biasa ia lakukan disini. Malam ini adalah acara pertunangannya dan Sakura sengaja dipisahkan dari Sasuke khusus untuk hari ini sampai acara pertunangan dimulai. Mikoto yang membuat ide ini dengan alasan ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke di hari pertunangannya, dan Sakura adalah kejutan itu. Mikoto akan membuat Sakura bersinar malam ini dan Mikoto yakin Sasuke akan sulit berkedip nanti saat melihat Sakura.

"Aku belum siap."

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mikoto dengan perasaan tak enak hati. Mereka baru saja membahas mengenai kehidupannya bersama Sasuke, bagaimana kesehariannya dengan pria itu, apa saja kegiatannya, sampai Mikoto menyinggung kegiatan seksnya bersama Sasuke, ia sudah mulai merasa aneh. Dan yang membuat Sakura menggeleng tak percaya, Mikoto bahkan berharap ia telah hamil saat ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura semakin merasa tak enak hati saat melihat wajah antusias Mikoto terganti dengan raut wajah murung. Namun Mikoto dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya dengan menampilkan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan 'tidak apa-apa', sebelum wanita itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ku harap kau tak membuat Sasuke menunggu lama. Pria cenderung tak sabaran, kan? Aku hanya takut Sasuke akan mencari wanita lain untuk memenuhi nafsu birahinya."

Sakura terperanjat, kedua matanya kini telah membulat sempurna. Kalimat tak terduga yang diucapkan Mikoto sukses menusuk ke ulu hatinya. Ia seakan ditampar untuk segera menyadarkan diri akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan Sasuke menjauh darinya. Pada akhirnya hal itu hanya akan mengusik pikirannya. Sakura tak ingin termakan ucapan Mikoto, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya yang mulai gelisah.

"Sasuke pria normal, dan jika kau tak mampu memuaskannya, hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

Sakura terdiam kaku. Ia hanya memikirkan ucapan Mikoto di kepalanya. Sakura bahkan tak menyadari senyuman Mikoto kini telah mengandung arti.

"Tadaima, _Kaa-san_."

Kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu seketika membuatnya tersadar. _Emeraldnya_ beralih menatap kedua insan tersebut. Itachi dan Konan, mereka baru saja tiba di Jepang untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya. Sakura hanya memerhatikan Mikoto yang menyambut keduanya dengan antusias.

Sakura melirik Konan yang tersenyum padanya, dengan kaku ia membalas senyum itu. Matanya seketika memicing saat melihat Konan. Tidak ada bayi, tidak ada perut yang membesar. Sakura sedikit tahu mengapa Mikoto sangat berharap ia segera hamil. Itachi dan Konan belum bisa memberikan wanita itu cucu.

.

.

.

Langit telah sepenuhnya menggelap. Namun dari atas sana dapat dilihat setitik-titik cahaya yang menyembul. Cahaya-cahaya kecil itulah yang biasa orang sebut bintang. Dari hamparan langit yang membentang dan dikelilingi sekumpulan bintang kecil, ada satu cahaya besar dan paling terang disana. Manusia biasa menyebutnya bulan. Meskipun cahaya itu tampak terang namun nyatanya tak cukup mampu untuk membuat penerangan yang jelas bagi mata manusia. Manusia masih memerlukan pelita buatan disekitarnya.

Malam ini mungkin tampak biasa saja dan tak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Baginya malam ini sangatlah spesial. Dimana malam ini adalah malam pertunangannya akan dilangsungkan.

Sasuke telah sampai 15 menit yang lalu di salah satu Hotel milik Uchiha, tempat acara pertunangannya berlangsung. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut pakaian formal, dengan setelan jas, kemeja, dan celana serba hitam. Sasuke berdiri gagah di atas podium di hadapan tamu undangan yang hadir untuk memberikan sambutan singkatnya pada malam ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membungkukkan badannya pertanda pidatonya telah berakhir. Sasuke kemudian turun dari panggung kecil itu dan seketika beberapa orang yang dikenalnya mulai menghampirinya.

Sasuke balas memeluk satu-persatu orang yang mengerubunginya itu yang ternyata merupakan kawan baiknya semasa kuliah. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tak bertemu. Kesibukan benar-benar menyita waktu mereka.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" pria dengan rambut seperti nanas berujar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shika. Aku baik."

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia malam ini." itu ucapan temannya yang bernama Neji.

Sasuke menunduk sekilas, menyembunyikan senyuman aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terukir di bibirnya. Dan sontak hal itu mengundang candaan teman-temannya yang usil.

"Uwow. Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama?" itu suara Kiba yang kini melirik satu-persatu temannya yang tengah tersenyum usil.

"Ku rasa si _teme_ ini menyukai calonnya, benar?" si kuning jabrik menyahut. Dan beberapa gelak tawa mulai bersahutan setelahnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa salahnya menyukai calon sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang salah, sih. Hanya saja biasanya perjodohan membuat orang tidak bahagia dengan pilihan yang dipasangkan untuknya. Ya, kau tahulah, itu tradisi kuno. Orang cenderung menginginkan kebebasan pada zaman ini." Chouji tiba-tiba berujar.

"Dan sekarang kau terlihat bahagia, apalagi kalau bukan karena kau menyukai calonmu." Kiba kembali menyahut.

"Tidak ku sangka akhirnya _teme_ menemukan pujaan hatinya. Aku kira si pangeran es ini akan sulit menyukai wanita." tawa cempreng Naruto kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya dan itu terdengar menyebalkan.

"Dia pasti wanita yang luar biasa sampai-sampai membuat si cuek Sasuke ini tertarik padanya."

Sasuke hanya memutar mata mendengar obrolan-obrolan berisi ejekan untuknya yang masih terus berlanjut. Kini _onyxnya_ mengedar, mencari sosok Sakura disana. Wanita itu tak ada disekitarnya. Padahal ia yakin Sakura telah tiba di tempat acara, terbukti dengan telah hadirnya ayahnya disini yang saat ini tengah memberikan sambutan. Sakura tidak mungkin tidak datang bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Omong-omong, dimana calonmu?"

Maka saat Shikamaru bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Lewat _microphone_ Fugaku memanggilnya. Sasuke pun mengikuti arahan Fugaku untuk berdiri di panggung. Saat berjalan ia berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Sasuke memeluk sejenak Itachi sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ayahnya. Disana ia telah berdiri bersama ayah dan ibunya serta kedua orang tua Sakura.

Inilah saatnya acara inti akan dimulai. Sasuke beberapa kali menelan ludah guna menetralisir kegugupannya. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun saat ia melakukan itu.

Dan di saat ayahnya menyerukan nama Sakura untuk mendampinginya disini, tak ada lagi yang Sasuke lakukan selain terdiam di tempatnya berdiri memandangi sosok cantik manifestasi bidadari yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan gaun merah panjang lengan pendek yang pas di tubuh wanita itu dan bagian bawahnya yang sedikit mengembang serta sanggulan rapi pada rambut merah mudanya, Sakura tampak luar biasa malam ini. Ia tak bisa berhenti memandangi sosok Sakura seolah-olah dunianya hanya berpusat pada Sakura.

Sakura yang didampingi Konan kini telah sampai di hadapannya. Dari jarak yang dekat ini, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Wajahnya yang cantik alami itu telah dipolesi _make up_ tipis dengan warna bibir yang tampak berani dan menggoda. Sasuke berkali-kali menggulirkan _onyxnya_ pada bibir merah itu.

Sakura memandangnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis dan setelah itu muncullah sahutan-sahutan yang berasal dari teman-temannya yang mulai meneriakinya.

"Sialan Sasuke."

"Si brengsek yang beruntung."

"Ah, _teme~_ kalian sangat cocok."

Sasuke meringis karena malu. Namun setidaknya ia bersyukur si _dobe_ Naruto tidak ikut-ikutan mengumpatnya di tengah acara formal ini, meskipun ia masih merasa malu karena teriakan Naruto yang paling kencang disana.

Sasuke menerima cincin yang dipakaikan Sakura dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Dan kini Sasuke gugup saat melakukan gilirannya. Sasuke menjangkau lengan Sakura dan memasang cincin perak tersebut di jari Sakura. Setelahnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah suara tepukan riuh di sekitarnya disertai siulan-siulan menggoda.

Sasuke menempatkan lengannya di tengkuk Sakura, menarik wajah wanita itu mendekat padanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke dapat merasakan kegugupan Sakura. Ia bergantian melirik antara netra hijau dan bibir merah Sakura. Sasuke pun akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Sakura, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan kecewa disekitarnya... juga keinginannya untuk mencumbu Sakura di depan umum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah Sakura berada di Jepang, selama enam bulan itulah Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke. Saat ini ia sudah mulai mengenal Sasuke lebih banyak dari sebelum pertunangan mereka.

Selama enam bulan ini Sakura memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya suami meskipun status mereka masih berupa tunangan. Sekalipun mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain sebagai sepasang suami istri, namun hanya satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, yaitu kegiatan ranjang mereka yang masih belum bisa ia penuhi.

Suara deringan yang berasal dari _handphone_ Sasuke sedikit mengganggu kegiatannya membaca jurnal medis. Tangannya mulai terulur menjangkau ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas nakas. Ada telepon dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Sakura ragu apakah ia harus mengangkat telepon ini. Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual mandinya. Pria itu mungkin masih lama selesai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pun menekan tombol hijau di layar dan suara yang menyambutnya diseberang sana seketika membuatnya mengernyit.

 _"Hiks. Hiks."_

Suara wanita menangis. Mungkinkah Sasuke diteror hantu? Sakura mendengarkan kelanjutan suara itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

 _"Sasuke-kun, aku hamil."_

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Karena saya tipe orang yang terburu-buru, maaf ya jika alurnya kecepatan. Hehe

Dan tentang algofobia itu berdasarkan kisah saya sebenarnya. Saya selalu takut berlebihan jika merasa sakit. Tapi ya dokter bilang itu bukan sebuah fobia, hanya rasa takut yang diwajarkan karena sifat saya yang masih childish wkwk.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, fav and foll cerita ini serta yang sudah me-review :) see you :)

.

 **Olivia**

.

Ps: tolong jangan hajar saya. Tahan emosi sebelum kalian membaca next chapternya ya. *bungkuk-bungkuk* :v


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Lyandraff**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, typo, abal dan sejenisnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memegang erat ponsel di genggamannya. Wajah datarnya menutupi emosi yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan Mikoto dulu tentang Sasuke.

 _'Aku hanya takut Sasuke akan mencari wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.'_

Sakura berusaha untuk berpikir jernih di tengah pikiran kalut yang selalu menuntunnya ke arah negatif. Namun sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menemukan gagasan tentang penghianatan Sasuke, seolah hal tersebut telah di set otomatis dalam otaknya.

Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin menyakitkan setelah ia mengingat perkataan wanita tadi. Sakura marah. Namun kemarahan bukanlah hal yang membantu di saat seperti ini. Emosi hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk, pikirnya. Ia perlu bertindak tepat jika tak ingin membuat semua ini menjadi rumit.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengalun di telinganya, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura mengangkat kepala menatap pria bermata _onyx_ tajam itu. Sasuke dengan penampilan sehabis mandi, rambutnya basah dan beberapa tetes air di rambut gelap Sasuke terlihat berjatuhan. Sasuke hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya, tubuh ateletisnya nampak jelas di mata Sakura. Sasuke memang terlihat seksi, selalu.

Sasuke tak lekas berpakaian, pria itu malah menghampirinya dan ikut mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Sasuke menatapnya dengan gairah di kedua oniksnya disertai senyuman menggoda, sebelum akhirnya pria itu mencium bibirnya dengan keras.

Sakura menegang.

Ia berkali-kali merasakan lembutnya bibir Sasuke, namun mungkin sekarang bibir itu telah dirasakan wanita lain selain dirinya. Berkali-kali pula ia melihat tubuh indah Sasuke, namun mungkin sekarang tubuh itu telah dilihat wanita lain selain dirinya. Dan mungkin sekarang wanita itu telah mendapatkan segalanya, terlebih dahulu merenggut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Berengsek. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menanam benihnya di tubuh wanita lain?

Sakura ingin mempercayai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, berusaha mengabaikan kekhawatirannya akan hal ini. Namun kini ada keingintahuan tentang kebenaran yang mendominasi. Pengakuan dari satu orang saja tidak cukup baginya untuk mematahkan argumennya akan kesetiaan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti sekarang ia mempercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Kedua lengan Sakura terangkat, mendorong dada Sasuke sebelum pria itu bergerak semakin liar dalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa pertahanan, Sasuke patuh untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Lebih tepatnya hanya ia yang terdiam setelah ciuman itu karena sebelumnya pria itu telah beranjak untuk berpakaian.

"Seseorang meneleponmu tadi." ucap Sakura memulai, berusaha mempertahankan emosi dengan baik dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang wanita dengan nomor tak dikenal." jawabnya cepat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menatap Sasuke dan mendapati kernyitan halus di dahi Sasuke saat pria itu menatapnya. Ia dengan tegas melanjutkan. "Wanita itu menangis dan bilang jika dia hamil."

Ketegangan Sasuke terasa olehnya setelah itu.

"Sakura, ku harap kau ti-."

"Jadi benar? Wanita itu hamil anakmu?" ucapannya sedingin es. Ia menepis lengan Sasuke ketika pria itu hendak menyentuhnya.

Sasuke menggeram. "Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan salah paham."

Ia diam melihat wajah Sasuke yang seolah tersiksa, membiarkan Sasuke bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Kini tatapan lembut di mata Sasuke telah membuatnya luluh, seakan menuntutnya untuk percaya hanya pada Sasuke.

"Kesalahpahamanmu membuatku frustasi." bisik pria itu.

Ia hanya terus menatap Sasuke, diam-diam menikmati sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Percayalah, tak ada wanita lain selain dirimu."

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana menemukan kejujuran di dalam oniks Sasuke. Namun kenyataannya ia mengangguk, mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

Wajah kaku Sasuke berubah cerah setelah itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Wanita itu yang bersalah. Dia akan membayar untuk ini."

Wajah Sasuke perlahan mengeras, meraih cepat ponsel yang berada digenggamannya. Dan Sakura panik menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan apapun pada wanita itu. Tolong jangan memperlebar masalah ini."

"Wanita itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Orang-orangku akan melacak keberadaannya."

Sakura memilih diam. Jika ia keras kepala maka pria dihadapannya ini akan lebih keras kepala. Ia tidak ingin menyulut pertengkaran yang tidak perlu.

"Konan?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyebut nama Konan. Apa hubungannya permasalahan ini dengan istri Itachi itu?

"Apa telepon tadi dari nomor ini?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menggeram. "Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu?"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti, namun detik selanjutnya matanya melebar sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu. Konan memang tengah hamil muda. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Konan hamil anakmu?"

Sasuke melotot horor. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja itu anak Itachi. Astaga Sakura, kau harus tahu, setelah Itachi bertemu Konan, mereka menjadi _partner in crime_ yang mempunyai misi untuk menyiksaku. Aku gila jika mereka berulah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke prihatin.

"Sekarang kegilaanku bertambah karena kini mereka melibatkanmu dalam lelucon mereka. Aku bisa menerima candaan mereka sebelumnya, namun untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Lelucon ini tidak lucu."

"Mereka keterlaluan." gumamnya.

"Ya! Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan. Hubungan kita yang dipertaruhkan disini."

Sakura meringis membayangkan betapa kesalnya Sasuke. Jika si pelaku ada disini mungkin Sasuke akan melampiaskan kemurkaannya saat ini juga pada si pelaku. Ia seketika merinding membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Sasuke ketika marah.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu adalah Konan?"

"Aku mempunyai ingatan yang kuat. Konan pernah mengirim pesan dengan nomor ini."

"Apa kau yakin Konan melakukannya hanya karena usil, bukan ada maksud lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkannya. "Mungkin saja dia tak suka melihatku bersamamu."

"Bisa dipastikan Konan telah habis dikebiri Kaa-san bahkan sebelum wanita itu sempat merasakan hamil."

Sakura tertawa. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Sedang kini jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke, berharap dengan begitu bisa meredakan ketegangan yang dirasakan pia itu. Dan Sasuke terkejut mendapati tindakan Sakura yang lebih berani dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau selingkuh karena aku tidak becus melayanimu. Aku adalah calon istrimu tapi aku belum bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu. Maksudku memenuhi kebutuhan biologismu."

Sasuke mencuri satu ciuman di bibir sebelum pria itu bersuara. "Kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah cukup bagiku. Jika kau memintaku menunggu, aku akan menunggu, selama apapun itu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, bibirnya telah ditawan oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Aku akan lebih mempersiapkan diri setelah pernikahan kita." kata Sakura disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai. Terlihat bahagia lebih dari siapapun. "Aku tidak sabar untuk itu."

Sakura menjerit merasakan tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang. Dan ciuman mereka terus berlanjut sampai kantuk mulai menyerang keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan lega melebihi apapun. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Netranya menelisik wajah Sasuke disana. Alis hitam yang tebal, bulu mata yang cukup lentik untuk seorang pria, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas dan kokoh, lalu favoritnya adalah bibir tipis Sasuke yang menggoda. Sungguh, ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan yang terukir di wajah itu.

"Pagi." ucapnya ketika Sasuke mulai membuka mata.

"Pagi, honey." balas pria itu dengan suara serak.

Ia tersenyum saat Sasuke menguap. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku memimpikanmu."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke meringis melihat keantusiasan Sakura. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Ayolah. Mimpi indah atau buruk?"

 _'Lebih dari sekedar indah. Mimpi yang memberikanku kenikmatan.'_ "Hanya mimpi tentang pernikahan kita."

"Apa kau memimpikan malam pertama juga?"

Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa asal menebak begitu?"

"Apa kau sering memimpikannya?" Sakura kembali bertanya, mengabaikan wajah Sasuke yang perlahan memerah karena malu.

"Apa?" kata pria itu polos, pura-pura polos.

Sakura merotasikan bola mata. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Sasuke kembali meringis. "Ya." ucap Sasuke kemudian, suaranya terdengar pelan.

Pekikan Sakura terdengar setelah itu. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau maniak _sex_ atau apa?"

Sasuke mendengus tak terima. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering memimpikan seks dengan Sakura. Ia jadi sangat menginginkan seks setelah kehadiran wanita merah muda itu. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin saja ini adalah karmanya akibat perbuatan kasarnya selama ini pada wanita.

"Asal kau tahu, aku masih perjaka."

Sakura terlihat tak percaya. Ia secara spontan membangunkan diri. "Kau serius? Apa sekalipun kau tak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan _one night stand_?"

Sasuke ikut terduduk. Pria itu menepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, memejamkan mata erat. Dan ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, Sakura melihat adanya keinginan yang besar di dalam oniks tajam itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan sembarang wanita. Karena aku tidak ingin menaman sesuatu di tempat yang bukan milikku terlebih hanya untuk mendapat kepuasan disana. Aku ingin apa yang ku tanam membuahkan hasil dan memberikanku kebahagiaan lahir dan batin."

Sakura terperangah. Ia tak menyangka pria tampan seperti Sasuke mempunyai pikiran yang suci. Biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah jelamaan pria berengsek.

"Aku senang kau bukanlah si tampan yang berengsek."

Sasuke menyeringai, merasa terhibur atas perkataan Sakura. "Tapi aku adalah pria kasar yang menggoda."

Sakura menatap Sasuke waspada ketika seringai itu bertambah lebar. Kedua lengannya menumpu di bahu Sasuke saat pria itu menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"Waktunya mandi."

Sakura menjerit mendapati tubuhnya terangkat. Secara spontan lengan dan kakinya melingkar di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita tidak akan mandi bersama, kan?!"

"Huh? Memangnya kau tertarik mandi bersamaku? Baiklah."

"Sasuke!" tangannya melayangkan pukulan di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau harus membantuku menidurkan sesuatu."

Sakura yang mengerti akan sesuatu yang dimaksud Sasuke sontak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Terakhir kali ia melakukannya, Sakura tak bisa menghentikan bayang-bayang erotis Sasuke di kepalanya. Ia bisa gila jika terus diperdengarkan suara desahan Sasuke yang seksi.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi."

"Kenapa? Padahal dulu kau yang menawarkan diri."

Seketika ia menyesal pernah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Itu menjijikan."

"Menjijikan? Tapi waktu itu kau bersemangat sekali menghisapnya."

Sakura melampiaskan rasa malunya dengan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuh Sasuke. Seketika rasa malunya berubah menjadi kepanikan sesaat setelah ia merasakan pantatnya menyentuh closet. Ia mendongak melihat Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, mendapati Sasuke yang bersiap-siap membuka celana. Sakura menelan ludah. Kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan berdiri tegak kini telah meloloskan diri.

"Nikmati hidanganmu, _honey_."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Halo halo, finally update hehe. Saya kehilangan mood menulis akhir-akhir ini. Jadi maafkan saya jika updatenya lama huhu. Dan ampuni saya jika ceritanya semakin aneh ya XD

Oh iya sepertinya chapter depan adalah ending. Tapi belum bisa dipastikan karena siapa tahu saya iseng buat melanjutkan cerita ini lebih panjang lagi sepanjang rel kereta #njer

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih sudah fav and foll. Dan terima kasih untuk kalean semua yang sudah meninggalkan review. Love u muach muachhhhh

Sekian baybay :D


End file.
